


When Fates Clash!: BakuDeku

by Phoenix4568



Series: When Fates Clash! [1]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Devil May Cry, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action & Romance, Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkwardness, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Women, BAMF Yaoyorozu Momo, Bands, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bottom Midoriya Izuku, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Childbirth, Class 1-A as Family (My Hero Academia), Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Dark Magic, Drinking Games, Elemental Magic, Enemies to Friends, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Magic and Science, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Magical Tattoos, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Protective Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Assault, Supportive Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Terminal Illnesses, Terrorists, Top Bakugou Katsuki, Torture, U.A. Dorms (My Hero Academia), Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix4568/pseuds/Phoenix4568
Summary: In a world where everyone has some form of gift in the form of a quirk, what do you do when you are made to believe you have no gift? In a world where the line is drawn clearly, with no room for growth, where do you stand? When you are constantly attacked by things of the supernatural and those closest to you, who do you trust?Follow the journey of Izuku Midoriya. A Psychic who doesn't know he is a Psychic. Not only is he plagued with nightmares he can't understand, but he wants to be a Pro Hero one day. Alongside him is his boyfriend Katsuki Bakugo, who has been with him since they meet in Kindergarten.Will their love survive when fates are destined to clash?This story is now available of Wattpad!
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Series: When Fates Clash! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214477
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of My Hero Academia, Bayonetta, and Devil May Cry. All characters used are for this fanfiction and are not my. Original Characters, Factions, Organizations, and noted artifacts and items are the only thing I own.

Prologue 

Unknown POV

I coughed hard as I moved to unlatch my seat buckle. My head is pounding like a drum while my ears are ringing. With blurry vision I can briefly make out shapes moving and scrambling. I finally find the latch and unlock my seat, my body landing hard on the dented metal below. Coughing even harder as I attempt to crawl out of the overturned vehicle, my hearing starts to clear. 

Explosions ringing out, gunfire erupting, orders being shouted. My vision was still clearing, but I heard a very familiar voice filled with worry near. A second voice accompanies the first and I feel my body being lifted up to my feet. My vision clears and I am met with the face of Pro Hero Snipe along with my best friend and lieutenant Iana Suterusu Pro Hero Nokk.

“What the hell happened? I thought we closed….” I am unable to finish my sentence before I let out a more serious cough.

“Woah there, breathe. As we were coming in, The League of Villains ambushed us from the sky with the help of the Horizon Frontier. Ken Takagi and Yu Takeyama along with your ground units have stopped the frontal assault for now,” Snipe said as he helped me keep my balance.

“I have already told Orion to lockdown the base. However, they have infiltrated the NEXUS firing hub and have shut the cannon down,” Iana states while she drags the body of the soldiers that didn’t make it. Other soldiers help Iana with this process.

“What about air units? Why aren’t our turrets firing?” I ask after grabbing an assault rifle from Snipe.

“Ryuko Tatsuma and Umata Aruni are working with Jackal Squad 4 through 5 to quell their forces. Villains with the Horizon Frontier have stormed the defense towers in sector 23 through 34,” Snipe says as he checks his revolver for ammunition.

I look up to the sky, jets booming and swerving as explosions light up the night sky. Looking past I can see a large bright blue object shining next to the moon. A giant meteor is almost to earth. I check my holo-arm tablet at the time reading 0351 or 3:51 am.

“We need to get the NEXUS Cannon back online, the meteor will crash into Japan in less than 10 minutes.. What are the villains we have identified already?” I ask Orion through my D.N.I. The complex A.I system shows in my eyes as a holographic figure of a little boy no older than 8 years old.

“I have identified the following individuals. All for One, Nine, Kurogiri, Twice, and the leader of the Horizon Frontier Dokkebi. All for One, Nine, and Dokkebi are currently in the NEXUS Hub while Kurogiri has been leading the frontal assault. I lost my visual on Twice. I have already contacted All Might and Endeavor as well as other Pro Heroes,” Orion states while also shifting displays for me to see.

“Okay Snipe, you and a few soldiers will accompany Nokk to reset the defense towers and push out their forces. I will call all available heroes to assist you guys. Tell Captain Rodgers to get the SOS up in the air. I will be going with Aruni to take back the Nexus Hub,” I say after calling for my Jackal.

“You got it Melusi, and best of luck. All right guys you heard her, let’s move it out!” Nokk shouts as my Jackal lands.

I sling the assault rifle over my shoulder as I make my way to the jet. With my senses now returned, I am now aware of the chaotic battleground. Climbing into the cockpit, setting the weapon aside, I fully strap in. I start pressing buttons and turning on the jet, putting the Jackal into full combat mode.

“Orion, bring me the full map of S.A.D.F base and the fastest route to the NEXUS Hub on my feed. I also need you to put me in contact with Pro Hero Naomi,” I say as I bring the jet up in the air and check the weapon systems.

The Jackal blasts off after setting the route Orion suggested. Swerving through the sky aware of the madness, I jerked the ship down just as a rocket whizz passed. I see a profile icon with a beautiful coffee creme face with rainbow hair pop up and it is followed by a ringing noise. Using my Direct Neural Interface, I answer the call.

“Melusi, glad to see you’re still kicking. Me and Ryuko are preventing the Horizon Dawn forces from flying in. However, we are struggling to hold position,” Naomi says with constant booms and echoes in the background.

“As if that sorry excuse of an ambush could kill me. I am going to kill Dokkebi with my bare hands. For now, I need you to rendezvous with me at the NEXUS Cannon,” I reply as I do a barrel roll while firing at some jets. They explode in my path, causing my jet to go through the debris and smoke.

“Will do, time to give those bastards what they deserve,” Naomi’s final words are before the call drops.

  
  


Third Person POV

The room is quiet with nothing but the constant boom and clicking noises as the ground shakes. Rubble us all over the floor along with the bodies of dead soldiers. Some lay in pools of blood while others lay in blood stained-debris. Nine and Dokkebi stand in front of a massive console while All for One walks to a platform overlooking the massive NEXUS Cannon. He then looks up to the sky to see the giant shining meteor in the sky.

“The Meteor is almost here. Soon those heroes will wish they had surrendered instead of delaying the inevitable. If only the great Hela could be here for this triumphant moment,” All for One praises with his hands behind his back, still gazing into the sky.

“Melusi created such a masterpiece. I almost feel bad about permanently disabling it. The upload is almost complete, I am now breaching her firewalls,” Dokkebi says, in her Korea accent ringing out across the platform. She then proceeds to take out another tablet and she pushes her glasses up against the bridge of her nose.

“You should have breached it by now. Every second we spend here, more and more heroes come. We should have done this when we first discovered the weapon,” Nine barks out with disgust since they waited till the last second.

“What have I told you about patience Nine? In only a few short minutes the meteor will collide with Japan, wiping it and everyone from the face of the Earth. The heroes' failure today will undoubtedly strengthen the villains all over the world and they will join us. Then the world will be ours,” All for One finishes as he watches jets crash into the ground and into each other.

Suddenly a large boulder is thrown his way, which he easily destroys with Air Cannon. He then proceeds to jump back as more boulders come raining down, denting the metal reinforced platform. A woman in what looks like a mix of a kimono and a traditional knight armor lands at the edge of the platform, her long black hair flowing behind her as the wind picks up. She smiles at them before standing to her six foot three height.

“Queen Kayla, so nice of you to drop by. I assume you came to bear witness to a new beginning?” All for One says, gesturing to the meteor in the sky.

“If the new beginning is a peaceful era. You will not win Shigaraki. Your reign of terror ends today,” Kayla finishes as she gets into her fighting stance. She realizes that Nine looks ready to attack her, but All for One signals him no.

“You will take Melusi. Do not disappoint me,” All for One says, turning his attention to Naomi and Kayla. Melusi has her assault rifle aimed at Nine while Naomi has her focus on All for One.

The tension in the air is enough to set off a chain reaction. The forces of good and evil staring at each other as the clock counts down to Japan’s destruction. The next few moments are quick, Melusi firing her assault rifle in bursts as Naomi fires Photon Blasts at All for One and Kayla uses her quirk to pick up the leftover boulders and throw them at All for One. Nine simply uses his quirk Air Wall to block the bullets fired at him. All for One gets into a defensive stance and uses a combination of Kinetic Booster and his Immense Durability to absorb the boulders as they hit him and crumble into pieces. He then simply dodges the incoming Photon Blasts before charging at the two Pro Heroes. 

Melusi walks as she fires her assault rifle until she hears a click. She turns her gun over to see the magazine clip is empty. She tosses the gun aside before charging at Nine. Nine points his right hand at her, his fingertips in her line of sight. Purple beams of light start firing from his fingertips, causing Melusi to evade the laser firing. She puts her forearm in front of herself and a shield extends from her forearm covering, blocking the laser fire as she continues to charge.

All for One blocks a glowing punch from Naomi before throwing a right hook sending her backwards. Kayla uses her quirk to launch herself in the air, going for an overhead kick. All for One blocks it, but before he can swing at her, she does a back-flip and lands in front of him. Kayla then thrusts an open palm at him, fire coming directly from it and towards All for One. All for One uses Impact Recoil to send the fire back at Kayla. Kayla redirects the fire away from her, this distraction allowing Naomi to throw a roundhouse kick at All for One from behind. All for One is able to turn around at the last second and block the kick.

Melusi and Nine exchange blows. Sometimes Nine would Air Wall to block Melusi attacks, but Melusi has activated a special gadget within her gloves that is able to penetrate the Air Wall quirk. Melusi punches Nine straight in the face, but she is left open from this punch. Nine is quick enough to knee Melusi in the gut before delivering multiple jabs to her chest. Melusi grunts as the force of the punches start to effect the wounds she had already received in the crash two minutes earlier. 

Melusi grunts before she grabs Nine's arm as he goes for another punch and she slings him over her shoulder, Nine’s body cracking the ground on impact. Melusi then takes out her two batons and swings one down on him but Nine rolls out of the way and quickly gets on his feet.

Kayla, using her quirk, tosses some debris at All for One, who simply uses Hypertrophy to destroy the all in one swing. Kayla was using this as a distraction as she goes for another kick, but she is caught with the giant forearm, sending her flying into the reinforced glass of the hub. She bounces hard off it and tumbles to the floor. All for One activates Air Walk to levitate in the air and goes to use his Air Cannon quirk, only to be met with a glowing kick from Naomi. The two fight in the air, Naomi’s body glowing an assortment of neon colors as she blocks and dodges All for One.

Nine uppercuts Melusi in the face before he feels the stinging pain of the baton across his face. Melusi then hits him several times with the two batons in the lower back before delivering a high kick to his chest. She then proceeds to push a button on one of her batons, causing it to extend into a full functioning whip. She dropkicks Nine back, causing him to land on his back. Melusi then turns her attention to Dokkebi and throws the whip in her direction, but it is caught by the Villain Twice. Before Melusi can react, she is kicked in her lower rib and punched in her upper back. She gasps and turns around to swing, only to miss and get kicked by Twice’s clone.

Dokkebi frantically types on her holo-pad as she gets a notification that the meteor is starting to enter the atmosphere. She then inputs a flash drive and continues to type frantical, “All for One, the meteor is entering the atmosphere.”

All for One evades Naomi’s kick before using Hypertrophy to punch the hero. Naomi does her best to try and shift to a defensive position, but she gets sent flying into the nearest wall going through it. All for One then turns his attention to Kayla once more, but he is met with an unfortunate familiar face.

A man standing in his hero pose, all smiles and muscles flexing, stares at All for One. He is standing in front of Kali. All for One stops Air Walk, landing on the ground to meet the one and only All Might face to face.

“There is no need to fear, because I am here!” The Symbol of Peace shouts proudly, ready for the fight ahead.


	2. A New Era Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Log 82931-Xene. I have yet to find any identification of one called Singularity. These attacks are getting more and more frequent. A giant meteor crashing into Saint Domingue filled with spiritual energy is no coincidence. Horizon Frontier has already shown to be moving to claim it. I hope Orion can acquire it first as it will be easier to monitor. At least, I hope it will be."
> 
> [Redacted]

Chapter 1 A New Era Begins  


Third Person POV

Once in the world the world, the world was normal. Superheroes were nothing but a myth, a work of fiction, something everyone wished they could be. Until one day, that became the new reality. People all over the world started developing what are called quirks, special gifts that either didn’t impact their way of life or it granted them enormous measures of power. This caused a whole new war. Crime started to go up as beings with powerful quirks started to commit more crimes. Gangs all over the world like the Yakuza rose in power. It was clear that the world would never be the same again.

Those who wanted to inspire good in the world often found themselves combating those villains. Thus Pro Heroes were born, beings who trained and pushed their quirks to the limit to fight Villains. Soon, becoming a Pro Hero was the number one job to aspire to. Soon other organizations like Orion, a military powerhouse unmatched in the ways of war, science and medicine. It’s only equal, the Horizon Frontier, priding themselves on chemical warfare and technological advancements. Both joined the battle between good and evil, taking opposing sides.

However, of the entire world, only eighty percent of the population had a quirk. The other twenty percent are individuals that possess no form of a quirk whatsoever. They are looked down upon by their friends, their families, the entire world. Being quirkless is the worst thing that could happen to you in the world today. Izuku Midoriya was one of these individuals.

What no one could have fathom was how important Izuku would soon become important to not just Japan, but the entire world. The fates of good and evil, light and darkness, have yet to clash. For the battlefield has been set and the constant war continues. 

...

“Woah, Kacchan is awesome!” a young Izuku Midoriya squeaks out, admiring how the boy took down three older boys. The other young boy turns around to face Midoriya, giving him a smile.

“Of course I am awesome Deku! My quirk is the best!” Kacchan replies, making small explosions with his hands.

“Thank you Kacchan for saving me!” Izuku says as he hugs Kacchan.

Kacchan returns the hug, embarrassing the greenette.“Those bullies messed with the wrong Deku, my Deku.”

Deku let out happy giggles of being called Kacchan’s Deku. Kacchan’s quirk was really amazing. It reminded him of Pro Hero Naomi, whose whole body and hair could glow pretty colors and she could shoot light from her hands and feet. The two boys stop hugging before holding hands and walking side by side.

“Wanna come to my house Kacchan? We can play the new All Might game!” Midoriya asks excitedly.

“Sure Deku, I can’t wait to beat you in it,” Kacchan replies, making Deku pout.

“You won’t beat me this time Kacchan!” he replied, causing Kacchan to laugh.

When the two boys got to Izuku’s house, Izuku ran inside to his mother who was doing the dishes. Inko was able to hear the door open and little steps running to prepare herself to catch her son. Midoriya leaped into his mother, who let out a oomph as she caught her son.

“What has gotten you excited today Izu?” Inko asked as moves into the living room carrying her son. She sees Kacchan setting up the game console, quickly putting together that he is the reason for today’s excitement.

“Kacchan got his quirk Mama! His hands pop and flash like Naomi’s! He got it while protecting me from bullies!” Midoriya babbles excitedly as goes on into further details about how Kacchan saved him and how his quirk works, using sound effects to give Inko an idea.

“That is a pretty impressive Katsuki. Thank you for protecting my Izu. I will call your mother to let her know you will be staying a little,” Inko says, putting Izuku down and watching him as he runs to sit beside Katsuki to play the newest All Might game.

Inko looks at the two boys smiling before going back into the kitchen to call her best friend and Katsuki’s mother. The two boys played the game for a while, Katsuki using Pro Hero Naomi while Deku switched between different Pro Heroes before they decided to watch a movie. The sun had started to set just as the movie finished and Katsuki’s parents arrived. But rather leaving, they were actually going to stay for dinner. They all ate dinner together, conversations mostly being driven by Midoriya about Kacchan’s quirk and how awesome and smart he is.

Soon dinner was over and the boys went off into the living room to watch the latest news about Pro Hero saves while the adults stayed in the kitchen. Inko and Mitsuki cleaned the dishes as Masaru cleaned the table, the adults making small conversation. As it neared nine o’clock pm, Izuku and Katsuki fell asleep on the couch with the two cuddling. Katsuki has his arms wrapped protectively around Izuku. Mitsuki came by and put a blanket on the two sleeping boys.

Mitsuki walks back into the kitchen and sits at the table with Inko and Masaru. Masura hands his wife a glass and pours some wine into it. Inko sighs as Masaru pours some more wine into her glass. She then proceeds to down the entire cup.

“What has gotten you down Inkie? I haven’t seen you like this since that bastard left you,” Mitsuki says after taking a sip of her wine. 

“It is nothing Suki. I just got terrible news from the doctor today about Izu. The doctor said he is….,” Inko is unable to finish her sentence before sighing once more.

“Quirkless I take it?” Mitsuki asks, watching as her best friend shakes her head.

“Well I suppose not all is lost. Midoriya has the potential to become a hero, maybe like Melusi. She has no quirk, yet she is number 5 among the top Pro Heroes in Japan,” Masuru points out.

“It is just going to crush his heart to learn that he doesn’t have a quirk like me or near the level of Bakugo. He doesn’t even have his father’s quirk. He wants to be a Hero more than anything in the world and now that can never happen the way he wants it to,” she explains, slouching in her chair.

“Not all hope is lost for him. He can become something greater than himself one day. I believe they both will,” Mitsuki replies as she pours herself more wine.

In the living room, Katsuki looks down at the sleeping greenette with sadness. How could Deku be quirkless? Deku can’t be quirkless because he needs to be Hero. Katsuki remembered how he was willing to jump in front of a car to save a puppy. He of course stopped Deku from doing so, but the little nerd was crying about it afterwards and wouldn’t shut up about it. How are they supposed to be a Hero Duo now? Will it even be possible?


	3. Chapter 2: Do You Here That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Log 81267-Xene. I had a skirmish with Vigilante Jeanne today in Brazil. No casualties, though heavy property damage. Sometimes I wonder if I may have to walk that gray area one day. Hopefully that day doesn't come. Harry wanted to mentor his newest recruits, call signs "Hibana" and "Jackal". After the fight I was in, I know I am going to be sore tomorrow. Who knew that someone who wears their hair as full fledged clothing could punch so hard?" 
> 
> [Redacted]

Chapter 2: Do You Hear That?

Third Person POV

Over the next two years, things really changed in Izuku’s life. For one, he and Katsuki had been getting really closer since their fourth year in elementary school. With Midoriya having no quirk, Katsuki was always there to destroy anyone who dared to pick on him. Midoriya wished he could stand up for himself against the bullies, but he always admired Katsuki. He was the first to do a deep evaluation of Katsuki like he did for almost every Pro Hero known to man. Katsuki would always tell the nerd to stop experimenting on him like a guinea pig, but he secretly was grateful for it and would never let Izuku know that. 

Another thing was the death of Pro Hero Naomi which hit both of them hard, but Midoriya harder. After hearing that she sacrificed herself to save all of Japan, stopping a large meteor from destroying all of Japan, made her even more popular than ever. Katsuki and Inko tried their best to cheer up Izuku, but he was inconsolable. At night, Midoriya would look out his window to look up at the dark sky, at the blue streak that resembled a crack in glass. That was all that was left when Naomi destroyed the meteor that day. 

Soon after Naomi’s death, Izuku began to hear things. First they would occur while he was trying to sleep. Sometimes he would hear whispers of his name, other times he would hear the voices of Pro Hero Naomi and Pro Hero . This would lead Midoriya to refuse to come out of his room for a whole week. Inko tried her best to coax her son out of his room, but he would only come out to eat or use the bathroom. Katsuki in an effort to cheer up Deku, begged his mom and dad to go to the largest Pro Hero Merchandise Shop to buy Midoriya the largest assortment of Naomi merchandise. 

Mitsuki teased Katsuki about it the entire way to the store and even throughout the shopping. He was teased even more, especially after she paid 104,145 yen in total and their car was packed with merchandise. But the look on Deku’s face once seeing the merchandise was worth the teasing. What Katsuki wasn’t expecting was for the greenette to pounce on him and for him to receive a river of thank yous and your the best Kacchan, which had him blushing the entire time.

They then proceed to spend the rest of the day, putting up the new merchandise of Naomi. Katsuki having to listen to Deku’s rambling about all the merchandise, where it is going to go, and what should be taken down as the work. Then he got sick of his rambling and decided to play some music from his phone. Upon seeing this action, Izuku stopped placing the Naomi bobble head and ran to Katsuki excited.

“Kacchan let's listen to the Degenerates!” Izuku suggested, bouncing up and down excitedly.

“Fuck no Deku. We are not listening to them,” was Katsuki’s simple reply. He had grown to have quite the pottymouth as his dad put it, but it was only enforced by Mitsuki not changing her behavior.

“Please Kacchan? Please! Please! Please! Please!” Midoriya pleaded, giving Kacchan his puppy dog eyes. The one thing he knew about Kacchan is that he could never resist this look no matter how hard he tried.

“Okay okay fucking fine, we will fucking listen to them,” Katsuki said with a scowl causing the greenette to let out a celebratory giggle. 

Katsuki scrolled through his playlist, looking for the band. Deku then went to grab the new Naomi bluetooth speaker that glows neon colors based on the beat of the song that is playing. Katsuki connects his phone to it and starts playing the Degenerates. He then puts it back in his pocket before moving to unbox some merch.

“ _ Can I tell you something just between you and me? When I hear your voice, I know I’m finally free. Every single word is perfect as it can be. And I need you here with me,”  _ a young voice sang out. The speaker started out with red, then gradually changed to yellow then green.

“Kacchan can you please turn it up?! Pretty please?!” Deku asked Kacchan, putting up a brand new poster of Naomi posing with All Might, Endeavor, and Melusi that they had all signed.

The blond let out a groan before moving to grab the speaker and turning it up. Izuku let out a happy giggle, stepping out to see the Phoenix 4 poster perfectly in the sunlight.

“ _ When you lift me up I know that I’ll never fall, I know that I’ll never fall. I can speak to you without saying nothing at all. Every single time, I find it harder to breathe. ‘Cause I need you here with me,”  _ the song continued as Katsuki opened more boxes. Midoriya then thought of a mischievous smile as he picked up a glow bracelet. He proceeded to put on a few glowing accessories including a glowing flower crown, which was his favorite, before moving to close the drapes to his room.

Katsuki, who was moving the glass items to the side when Midoriya did this, was caught off guard and surprised. The only way he could have seen the nerd was thanks to the speaking and the nerd wearing glow bracelets and a flower crown.“What the hell Deku? Open the drapes back up, it is fucking dark in here.”

Midoriya only let out a giggle in response before approaching the explosive blond with an assortment of glowing accessories. Bakugo took these items and gave him a questioning look before coming to the realization that Deku wanted him to do.

“No! Absolutely fucking not Deku!” Katsuki barked out, not about to fucking dance. 

Midoriya gave Bakugo a pout, which made him look even cuter with the glowing assortments, “Kacchan don’t be square. Let’s dance, it will be so much fun!”

Katsuki thought about it. This is what he wanted for Deku since Naomi’s death. Deku is having a great time and he didn’t want to ruin that for him. So with great and utter reluctance, he put on a glowing necklace and few glow bracelets before Midoriya took his hand and pulled him to the center of the bedroom.

“ _ Everyday! You're saying the words that I want you to say. There’s a pain in my heart and it won’t go away. Now I know I’m falling in deep. ‘Cause I need you here with me!”  _ The song continued to play, the speaker glowing brighter and changing colors like a light show.

Midoriya could help but laugh the entire time he and Katsuki danced. Kacchan was such a horrible dancer, but he was putting in an effort to make him happy. For the first time in a while, he didn’t hear the voices in his head. He was just enjoying this time like Kacchan, but more so than he usually did.

Downstairs, the adults were talking and having some wine. Well, it was more like Mitsuki was going on a rant about how much yen they had spent on merchandise. Inko expressed her gratitude but she shrugged it off, saying how it was no trouble at all. Their conversation stopped when they heard something that was muffled.

“Do you hear that Mitsuki? Looks like they are trying out the speaker Katsuki got,” Masaru asked his wife with a small on his face.

“Speaker?” Inko asked, generally confused.

“The brat got Izuku this bluetooth speaker to play music. It plays neon lights to the beat of any song. Although I hope the brat knows that at the end of a song, it shoots out neon glitter everywhere,” Mitsuki said before going to take a sip from her glass.

It wasn’t long before they all heard a scream followed by a very loud “Deku”. It was deduced by the adults that Katsuki apparently didn’t know this about the speaker.


	4. Chapter 3: What The Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Log 7643-Xene. Melusi went to far today in training. She shouldn't have put her son through such an intense training session at five years old! If I wasn't there, am afraid that she would have rendered her son unconscious. Now she won't speak to me unless it is Pro Hero related. Hopefully this blows over, otherwise I will have to tell Sasaki that we will have a baby showers with Mirko and Midnight and the Wild, Wild Pussycats."
> 
> [Redacted]

Chapter 3: What The Hell?

Midoriya’s POV

“Kacchan! Kacchan! Look what I found!” I exclaimed excitedly while waving a crystal to Kacchan. Kacchan looks at me with an unamused look before he fires his quirk in the direction of water. I move to pause Kacchan’s phone that has been playing the Degenerates latest album “Spark A Fire”.

We are testing Kacchan quirk at a quarry we found a year ago. We have never seen anyone come here and we have this as our little secret. Kacchan loves to come here to test the limits of his quirk without bothering him. I love coming here because it is a peaceful place to draw in my notebook or update my Pro Hero notebook.

“Come on Kacchan, this is really cool! I know you want to see it!” I say putting my notebook on my backpack before making my way near him.

“Fine Deku, but this better be worth it,” Kacchan says grumpily, moving away from the shore.

I stared at the crystal with curiosity. It is pure black but with an inner blue glow. It has a faint humming sound that is pleasant to listen to. It feels really smooth and warm, the light inside it fading a bit before it glows again.

“What the hell is that Deku?” Kacchan asks me, seeing that his curiosity is now peeked.

“One of the voices told me to look down while I was drawing and I found it. It is really pretty,” I say holding it out to Katsuki.

Katsuki takes the crystal from me. He examines it before pushing me back and tossing it up into the air. Before I can react, he activates his quirk, an explosion happening in the air.

“Kacchan?! Why would you do that?!” I squeak at him, caught off guard by this.

“Stop your whining Deku. I was just doing a fucking test. See, it is still here,” Kacchan explains as he catches the crystal. He examines it again and he sees that there is not even scratch from the explosion on it.

“Woah, your explosion did nothing to it. The voices said it takes a lot to destroy it,” I say to him while taking the crystal.

“We should go Deku, the sun is setting and we promised my parents we would be home before nightfall. Let’s take your crystal to ask our parents about it. I'm pretty sure it was just something left over from the mine that used to be here,” Kacchan said, moving to put on his backpack and grab his phone.

“Great idea Kacchan!” I reply, quickly moving to gather my things and the speaker.

We walked home listening to the rest of the album through my All Might earphones. Kacchan kept asking me about the voices on our way and I tried my best to answer him honestly. He has been doing a lot of research to figure out if this is normal. So far, he has only been able to find stuff related to mental disorders. 

“So, these voices tell you stuff all the time?” Kacchan askes me, our hands intertwined as we stroll down the street.

“I think they are, sometimes it might be related to Pro Heroes, other times it is related to my drawings. They especially like to tell me stuff while I try to sleep,” I tell him as we round the corner to Katsuki’s house.

“Do you talk back to them?” he asks me, opening the gate.

“Sometimes. Most times I prefer to listen to them instead,” I reply as we go inside.

He doesn’t ask me anymore questions once we enter. He instead takes his shoes off and the crystal from me.

“I will go ask mom and dad about this. You go ahead and take your shower nerd,” he tells me, handing me his phone so I can continue to listen to music.

“Is that you brat?! You guys are five minutes late!” Aunt Mitsu yells out as I head upstairs.

“You said before nightfall and we came before nightfall!” Kacchan yells back.

“Don’t use that tone with me brat! You’re lucky Izu is here to save you!” she calls back. I giggle at their exchange before I enter Katsuki’s room. It is really large compared to mine, but that just means we have more room to play. I set my bag near his dresser and I unpack my things. As I stand up to go take my shower, I hear the door open to Katsuki holding the crystal.

“Well nerd, looks like we are on our own,” Katsuki said, closing the door behind him.

“They don’t know what it is?” I ask him for more clarification.

“They have no fucking idea what this could possibly be,” he replied tossing the crystal careless on his desk.

“Kacchan be careful. We don’t want to damage it,” I point out, putting my shower hygiene down to pick up the crystal. 

“Seriously nerd? You saw how my fucking quirk couldn’t destroy it, what makes you think the desk will?” he asks me as he flops on his bed.

“You must keep it safe. It is very beautiful, very dangerous,” a smooth voice says in my head.

“Well one of the voices in my head said it is very dangerous,” I replied to him, grateful that someone else thinks we should be careful.

“Great, so now we are listening to the voices? What a shitty move Deku. Now hurry up and take your shower or we won’t be able to watch the premiere of Naomi’s documentary,” Kacchan tells me, holding his phone in the air to show the alarm clocking going. With that, I picked up my toiletries and my pjs and walk out of the room with a smile at Kacchan’s grumpiness.

  
  


…

At recess, me and Kacchan were playing Tetherball like we always did, more like he always did I just watched as he defeated every single kid that challenged him. Kacchan was really popular thanks to his quirk, but he would always get into fights because of his personality and his constant need to protect me that would lead him to get into trouble.

Kacchan was currently winning against one of the toughest kids in the school, Goro. Goro’s quirk gave him the ability to extend his arms and legs with ease. This quirk made it easier for him to pick on kids. The game had been going for a while, with Kacchan more often making a comeback before he could lose. Everyone on the playground was gathered around to see who would win. Some cheered on Kacchan with me while the others were cheering on Goro.

I could tell that the game would be going on for a while, so I decided to take a quick water break. I move through the crowd to get to the outside water fountains that Pro Hero Melusi put in for all the schools in Japan. The water was really refreshing and cold, which made it perfect for drinking. As I finish drinking, I feel something warm on my leg. I take out the crystal out of my pocket to see it is now glowing red instead of blue. I look at it curiously before I feel a force push me in my back, causing me to hit the fountain hard. I hear the crystal roll on the floor and move to grab it, only to have two kids grab me.

I see Kentaro, Goro’s best friend, pick up the crystal. “Look we have guys. Izuku brought a cool rock to school.”

“Kentaro give it back!” I yell, fighting back my tears struggling to get free. 

“Aaaww, is little Izu going to cry? Quirkless people don’t deserve cool things like this,” he says while waving the glowing rock in my face.

“You can’t take that! It is my Kentaro!” I say as my vision starts to get blurry from my tears.

“I can too. It is not like a quirkless little nobody can stop me!” Kentaro yells before he pushes me. I fell hard on my back and let out a pained cry. The boys laugh at me while then begin to kick me. I beg then to stop, but my cries are drowned out by their laughing. I began to hear a loud humming that was super painful. It all became too much and all I could do was cry. I was useless. A hero would never let this happen to them.

Just when I thought it could get worse, I felt a powerful force and the kicking stop. I recover to see Kentaro and the other boys on the ground looking really scared. I turn to see what they are looking at and I come face to face with a large, black, disfigured creature.

“What the hell!?” I hear Kacchan scream out before all I see is darkness.


	5. Chapter 4: Clean Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Log 71352-Xene. Dokkebi unleashed another chemical attack today. So many casualties, so many lives ruined. And for what? Just so that she force us to hand over the Cronorium? As if we let that happened. Walking through the pink smoke made it very clear to me that she won't stop until she gets it. Walking over the bodies of innoncent people, innocent kids almost made me burst into tears. But I can't cry, certainly not now. There is much work to be done till I am granted that time."
> 
> [Redacted]

Chapter 4: Clean Up

Thandiwe Ndlovu POV

“How are we coming with the cleanup process?” I ask Iana Suterusu. We are walking through the halls of Umata Hospital, a hospital I dedicated to my former best friend.

“It is going. We are having a tough time keeping the press away from this story. Orion has been able to hack into MPD’s database so far and is deleting any and all information they have gathered as far as witness statements,” Iana tells me.

“And what of the two kids?” I ask, pulling up my arm holo-tablet. I scroll through images of the scene Orion recovered along with some overhead satellite images. Then two more images of kids appear on her holo-tablet

“Izuku Midoriya, on the left. He is nine years old, four foot five with green hair and green eyes. Blood type is O. Determined quirkless at five years old. He is an avid fan of Pro Heroes spending over a thousand dollars on merch of Pro Heroes All Might, Naomi and you.,” Iana says as we round a corner into the intensive care unit.

“The mother is 26 year old Inko Midoriya. She is five three with green hair and green eyes. She has a quirk which allows her to pull small objects towards her. She works as a cook at a local top ramen shop. The father is not in the picture so there is no need to mention him,” Iana informs me.

“And the other one?” I ask as we stop in front of a room.

“Katsuki Bakugo, on the right. He is also nine years old, standing at four foot six with ash blonde hair and red eyes. His blood type is A and he has an emitter quirk. He excretes nitroglycerin-like sweat from his palms and ignites it at will to create explosions of various sizes. He is not an avid fan of Pro Heroes, but has recently spent twice as much as Izuku has on hero merchandise,” Iana tells me.

“Really? Who are his parents?” I ask as I start to set a profile up as she talks.

“His father is Masaru Bakugo. He is 33 years old standing at five foot nine. He has brown hair and brown eyes with an emitter quirk that allows him to sweat acid with combustive properties. He currently works for Springfield Fashion Industries,” Iana informs me, sending the data to my hud.

“Combustive properties huh? So the mother must sweat either trifluoride or nitrous oxide,” I say while putting together a psychological profile of the two boys.

“Actually, glycerine is what she sweats. Mitsuki Bakugo, 30 years old standing at five foot seven. She also has ash blond hair and red eyes. She also works for Springfield Fashion Industries but as a lawyer. A pretty damn good one,” Iana proceeds to inform me, sending me her record and cases she has dealt with on my hud display.

“Great, that is just what I needed. So it looks like Katsuki is the one that got the surgery?” I ask shifting to lean on the wall next to the door.

“Yes, we are talking about a large cut diagonally across his chest. He had also broken his leg. The cut itself was clean with no damage to vital organs. The surgeons were able to surgically repair his leg and clean the cut. However, it is permanent scarring,” Iana says, sending more pictures and information to my hud.

“And what of young Midoriya?” I ask, sending her some information I just uncovered.

“Midoriya also received a gnarly cut, but it wasn’t as deep as Bakugo’s. The doctors were able to stitch the wound with no surgery required,” she informs me.

“Orion, put all of this information in the recent psychological profile I just made,” I tell the A.I. in my head, using my DNI to communicate.

“Already done Melusi,” Orion says to me.

“Alright then, let’s go greet the masses,” I say before standing up from the wall and knocking on the door. Thanks to my bionic hearing, I am able to hear one of them say come in.

As I move forward, the door slides open revealing a fairly large hospital room with slick tile flooring and blank walls that screamed hospital room. As we walk further into the room, I can see the surprised faces on three adults. I stop in front of a hospital bed to see two kids on it. One with green hair, dressed in a black hoodie, from what I can see, and khaki shorts that are cuddled with a blond kid in a hospital gown. They both appear to be sleeping.

“Hello, I hope we are not barging in,” Iana states, being polite as always.

“No, no, no, it is fine. We are just a little shocked to see you of all people here,” Inko speaks up, clearly flustered.

“Please, after hearing what happened at Caldeera Elementary School, I had to come visit everyone involved. I give you my deepest condolences Mr and Mrs. Bakugo as well Ms. Midoriya,” I say, putting a hand over my heart.

“Thank you. That really means a lot, especially coming from someone of your reputation,” Inko replies.

“If the brats were awake, they would totally lose their shit. You have no idea how much you mean to Izuku,” Mitsuki pipes up.

“I heard about how he is quirkless and that is very unfortunate. From what I read in the reports, it seems like he will make a fine hero. They both will,” I say, reaching into my pocket.

“Not only is Melusi here to visit all the kids in the hospital, but also to give the parents some really good news,” Iana says, making the adults confused.

“I have paid for every single kid's medical expenses, including Izuku and Midoriya’s. And I am giving every parent a 4686997.5 yen payout. This was a terrible thing that should have never happened and I will do everything in my power to prevent it from being so,” I explained holding both checks in my head.

“I-I don’t know what to say. I r-really don’t,” Inko says, her voice breaking from this sudden news.

“There has to be a catch if you are going to spend this much money. This tells me you want something hidden,” Mitsuki acknowledges.

“I guess nothing gets past you. The only thing I ask is that you never speak about what happened to anyone. Not the press, not to authority figures, no one,” I say sternly.

“But we have already given our statements and the kids did as well. Doesn’t the press already know about the incident?” Masaru asks, sounding concerned.

“We have taken the statements from the police and sealed them. The press have been kept back, but it is only a matter of time before they can get their hands on everything. We are encouraging both kids and parents to not give any testimony to the press. The faculty of the school are already informed,” Iana explains to them.

“We are still investigating and we are unsure of this being a villain attack or something else. I have my suspicions but only they can confirm them,” I say motioning to the two sleeping boys.

“But they are sleeping. They have had a tough day and I don’t want any more excitement,” Inko expresses.

“Orion is revolutionary in technology as well as science and health. This has given Melusi the knowledge and abilities to stay atop of Pro Heroes with quirks,” Iana begins to point out.

“I have something called a DNI which stands for Direct Neural Interface. This allows me to connect to not only Orion Servers but public and private interfaces. I can also use this enhancement to connect to a living brain who doesn’t have a DNI. This makes interrogations very easy,” I finish for Iana.

“Is it safe?” Mitsuki asks, clearly still doubting me.

“One hundred percent safe. All they will feel is a slight movement in their brain, but it won’t be enough to wake them,” Iana assures her.

I walk over to Katsuki Bakugo, see how tightly they are holding each other. As I ready myself for this connection I send this last minute information to their psychological profiles. I put a light hand on Katsuki’s forehead and closed my eyes. I feel a surge of emotions and images swirl into my head. Memories since he could remember begin to move fast past me. I move forward to recent memories, starting with the day before the incident. 

Katsuki takes the crystal from a green haired boy. He examines it before pushing the boy back and tossing it up into the air. Before the other boy can react, he activates his quirk, an explosion happening in the air.

“Kacchan?! Why would you do that?!” I hear someone squeak, caught off guard by this action.

“Stop your whining Deku. I was just doing a fucking test. See, it is still here,” Katsuki explains as he catches the crystal. He examines it again and he sees that there is not even scratch from the explosion on it.

“Woah, your explosion did nothing to it. The voices said it takes a lot to destroy it,” the boy says to him while taking the crystal.

I make a note of the crystal and immediately recognize what they had found. I fast forward through the memory to what appears to be him and the boy walking somewhere.

“So, these voices tell you stuff all the time?” Katsuki askes Midoriya, intertwining their hands as they stroll down the street.

“Yes, sometimes it might be related to Pro Heroes, other times it is related to my drawings. They especially like to tell me stuff while I try to sleep,” Midoriya tells him as they round the corner to a large house.

“Do you talk back to them?” he asks Midoriya, opening a gate.

“Sometimes. Most times I prefer to listen to them instead,” Midoriya replies as they go inside.

I move along to today’s memories, keeping a mental note of supposed “voices”. I see firsthand the monsters Katsuki uses his quirk against. I see the chaos on that playground. I see saving other kids, fighting back the monsters. Other kids try to do the same, but they are too scared. I see Katsuki blast a creature of Izuku before getting in the way before another creature attacks. I feel pain that he felt from the cut and disconnect from his mind and step back.

“What are these voices young Midoriya keeps hearing? From what I learned they started appearing shortly after Pro Hero’s Naomi’s death this year,” I ask them as a general question.

“Voices? What voices?” Inko asks me now, seeming really confused.

“I guess I will answer that question for the both of us,” I say as I move to the other side of the bed.

As I get near Midoriya something doesn’t feel right. I feel this energy that I am very familiar with. I lightly put my hand on his forehead and close my eyes. But instead of using my DNI, I begin to use something else. I feel a surge of energy the moment I connect our souls together. I am then hit with a flurry of emotions and memories.

I start to see a whole other world the moment I stop in his mind. I see creatures flying around with vibrant plants and bushes. The sky is clear with the illusion of a setting sun. I am aware that I can feel the soft ground, not the tile of the hospital floor. Before I can question anything, I see a figure in a hood appear.

“You should not be here Thandiwe. I will not let you manipulate the boy like you manipulated Noami,” a voice of a woman speaks.

“Who are you and what do you know of me?” I ask seriously.

“That is for me to know and for you to never find out. I am his guardian and as long as I am such, you will never get away with what you did,” the woman speaks before snapping her fingers.

I am then transferred to a memory of my own. Umata and I look to be in a heated argument, an argument I know all too well.

“This is non negotiable Thandiwe, you are talking about using energy you can’t even fathom as a weapon,” Umata says storming past her on the terrace of what looks to be a mansion.

“But this will allow us to turn the tide. Dokkebi released yet another chemical assault in Cambodia and the aftermath is unsettling. The League of Villains are causing unrest everywhere,” I say to her as I walk up to Umata.

“This is spiritual energy we are talking about. The lifeforce of the entire universe and you are talking about weaponizing it,” Umata retorts holding the same crystal in her hands that Thandiwe saw in Katsuki’s memories.

I watch myself take the crystal from her before saying, “I won’t just weaponize it. Me and Moira will be able to use it for so much more. Think about how many diseases can be cured? Aids, HIV, Cancer, the list goes on. The medicinal purposes far out way it’s military applications. If I can extract more from the meteor in Saint Domingue, Moira can….”

“No, this conversation is over. I will be destroying the rest of the meteors that fell. They are too powerful to jeopardize everyone in the entire world. I cannot even let one fall into possession of our enemies,” with that, Umata’s whole body glows an assortment of colors before she takes the crystal from me. I then watch as she shoots up into the sky and flies away.

I am snapped back into reality, not sure what had just happened. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Iana looking at me worried. I turn to face the other adults in the room who are looking confused.

“I was unable to recover any information in regards to the voices, but I will leave you my card. Call me if you see or hear anything concerning,” I say stepping back from the bed to hand the checks and my card to Inko.

“Melusi, we must be going. You have your Pro Hero Summit in an hour,” Iana tells me as she stands by the door.

“It was really nice to meet all of you. I know that they will make a speedy recovery,” I say as I exit the room.

The door closes behind us and we walk out of the intensive care unit. We walk in silence as I speak with Orion through my DNI. I can see the A.I. walking ahead of us because of my enhanced retinal software.

“All files from the MPD have been deleted and/or sealed. Only the highest ranking detective and chief will be able to access them,” Orion says, phasing through a door that we soon open.

“I have updates on the psychological profile. I want them sealed as well. Contact Moira and tell her to meet me in my office at 3 am sharp tomorrow,” I order the A.I.

“It shall be done,” is the last thing Orion says before disappearing. I needed to find out how Midoriya is able to get into the spirit world and who is the woman that is protecting him. If my suspicions are correct, then this world is in a whole lot more trouble than I thought.


	6. Chapter 5: New Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Log 80123-Omega. I was able to conduct an effective antidote to combat Dokkebi's poison and chemicals. We were able to salvage most of the residue that was left from what remained of the meteor after Umata destroyed it. It pains me to go behind her back, but this needed to be done. We are to soon move from medicinal to military application. I just hope it doesn't backfire."
> 
> Pro Hero Melusi

Chapter 5 New Mysteries

Katsuki POV

“ Izu still up?” Aunt Inko asks me while pouring some coffee. It is currently four am in the morning. I am currently at the kitchen table staring at a notebook in front of me. The image inside the notebook is very detailed. 

“No, I finally got him to sleep about an hour ago. The nerd did make a new entry in the journal though,” I say exchanging the notebook for the coffee mug Inko handed to me.

Inko sits down in the chair facing me, the dim light overhead bright enough for Inko to see the drawing her son drew earlier. She knew her son was an excellent artist, with his hero journals being almost excessively detailed, but this was on a whole nother level. 

Above the image was the date November 13, 2012 and what was drawn was two individuals who looked like them arguing. It was Pro Hero Naomi and Pro Hero Melusi. In the background was a couple bushes and the railing on what looked like to be a terrace. They both looked heated and passionate. Naomi was currently holding a crystal in her hand, one that I was very familiar with.

There was something written in the body of the page, but it was written in a different language as were all of his previous entries. Inko and I had been trying our hardest to translate the language, but they weren’t in luck.

“How long was it this time?” Inko asks, sliding the notebook back to me. The silence was deafening after her question was asked.

“The nightmare happened for two hours, he cried in my arms for one hour, and drew for another hour. So in all I would say this one lasted for 4 hours. Once he finally woke up, I asked if he wanted to get you but he said no. They are getting worse and I don’t know what to do Inko,” I reply, going back to study the image.

“Well Naomi’s celebration is in two weeks. We all know they get worse around this time of year,” Inko reminds me, reaching across the table to grab his hand.

It was well into summer, with summer break approaching. Tomorrow was Thursday, the second to last day before summer break. Midoriya had been receiving a lot more nightmares ever since fourth year of elementary school and the incident. Katsuki did have nightmares here and there, but none were like the ones Izuku were facing.

“I just wished I could help him. These drawings are helpful, but they tell us nothing about what is truly going on,” Katsuki pointed out to her.

“Kat, you have always been there for my son. There is no one else I believe in to help him than you. Now, you should try to get some sleep, you have to get up for school in three hours,” Inko says, rubbing his hand soothingly before getting up from the table. In any normal circumstance, I would have punched any individual that called me Kat. But I had always been close with Inko.

As I opened the door to Izuku’s room, he saw the greenette sitting up on his bed, staring at the window. The curtains were pulled back, allowing the moonlight to seep in and the still dark sky to be seen. That wasn’t strange in and of itself seeing as he did this whenever the spirits talked to him. What was strange was that he was now talking to the spirits in full conversations.

“Deku? I thought you were sleeping?” I asked him as he approached him, putting the notebook on the desk.

“Amaru was telling me about Selestatia Kacchan. She said it is such a beautiful kingdom and she wishes for me to see it one day,” Deku responded, completely ignoring the question and still staring at the window.

“Amaru? Who is Amaru?” I asked him as I climbed into the bed.

Izuku looked at me with a warm smile before speaking. He then got up from the bed to go get the notebook from the desk before returning to me. Izuku opens up the notebook on a very specific page. I realized that this woman was someone Izuku drew one day. The woman was really beautiful. She also seemed like a very strong leader “Amaru was the queen of Selestatia. She has seen so many things in her lifetime. She said Selestatia was the one kingdom of the world where there were only females.”

“Wait, Selestatia? Like the kingdom Queen Kayla now rules?” I ask, grabbing his phone on the nightstand to do a quick search of this Amaru character.

“Amaru says you won’t find her or Selestatia. She says that Selestatia has always been closed to the world even though Queen Kayla announced it’s existence,” Midoriya explained, stopping him in his tracks.

“Well that is inconvenient. We should probably get some sleep, we have that big test tomorrow and we are net letting your grades slip before we go on summer break,” I say disappointingly, putting his phone back on the nightstand before laying down. 

“Or we could maybe do something else? I am not ready to go sleep just yet,” Midoriya admitted sheepishly. 

“Well what do you propose we do?” I ask him. I just watch him as he climbs on top of me. 

Without saying anything, I feel his soft lips on mine. Liking where this is going, I close my eyes start to kiss back. I move my hands towards his hips and dig my nails into them. This causes the nerd to let out a gasp, giving me access to his mouth. What started out as sweet and innocent, quirky turned hot and passionate.

I feel soft hands tug on my hair which makes me release a low growl in response. Our tongues shyly stroke each other, causing me to shiver and pull him closer. My hands move up and down Izuku’s body, wanting more of him.

We make out for a while before stopping to catch our breath. I panted hard, really trying to recover. I open my arm, allowing Midoriya to cuddle with me. Midoriya always loved cuddling with me, not only because my quirk makes my body super warm, but I think it is because he is able to sleep knowing that I am with him. I wrap my arm around Midoriya protectively, both of us murmuring goodnight to one another. 

I ended up staring at the dark ceiling as he was wide awake. I couldn’t go to sleep, not after hearing about this Amaru character. Deku mumbling to himself was something he always did, but talking to someone who wasn’t there? Now that was a step up. He told himself that when they got to school tomorrow that he would have to do extensive research on Queen Amaru and Selestatia.

I also had to think about how I would tell my parents about our relationship or if I was going to tell them about our relationship. We had already told Inko which was nerve-wracking in and of itself, but she was super supportive and she kind of already knew. If only things in life were easy.

…

  
  


Thandiwe Ndlovu POV

“Thandiwe, you have an incoming call from The Agency. Director Dr. Harishva "Harry" Pandey is on the line, shall I patch him through?” Orion asks me as I step out of my board meeting. Iana walks beside me along with the holographic projection.

“Yes, patch him in through my DNI and make sure our connection remains secure,” I instructed the artificial intelligence. There is some beeping that I hear in my head before I am met with an image of Dr. Harishva.

“Ah Harry it is always good to see you. You wouldn’t be calling me at 4 am if you didn’t have anything you wanted me to know,” I say to him as I open the elevator through my DNI. Iana gets in the elevator and presses on the pad to take us to our desired floor.

“I have an update on the Horizon Frontier’s activity in the Persian Gulf. They had skirmishes with NightHaven about a day ago now. NightHaven attempted to raid an Saudi cargo ship off the shore of Saudi Arabia, unaware that it was actually Horizon Frontier’s cargo ship. In the end, NightHaven made off with some of the chemical canisters from the wreckage,” Harry explains as the images of the ship, canisters, NightHaven and Horizon Frontier all displayed for my eyes only.

“What chemicals were they transporting this time?” I ask him.

“Mostly Fluoroantimonic Acid, but we found traces of Hydrogen sulfide and Sodium bichloride. Something tells me Dokkebi was planning on doing more than just baking,” Harry jokes as images of the ships manifest appear on my Hud. 

The elevator dings and the doors open to a very bright room even though the lights are off. Me and Iana step out, Iana leaving my side to work on something as I to the bright lightsource in this room and continue speaking with Harry.

“How has the cleanup process been? We haven’t got any press on this incident?” I ask him as I approach a large capsule that is very bright.

“Our clean up process was very thorough. Operator Ash from our FBI Unit led the entire clean up operation,” Harry answers with confidence.

I place my hand on the capsule, staring into the glass to admire the beauty of my fallen comrade, “I want you to keep a lookout for NightHaven. Surveillance, nothing more. Then I want you to send everything to me and then seal it from your records.”

“Consider it done Thandiwe,” Harry says before the call drops. I stand in front of the capsule, consumed in the somewhat silence of the room.

“Vital check,” I say out loud in the room.

“Pro Hero Naomi is holding steady. The light she has been emitting is starting to grow brighter. Lowest heart rate today is 54 bpm,” one of my medical officials answers clearly.

“Melusi, the spike occurred again at approximately four hours ago,” one of my scientists says to me.

I turn my attention away from the pod and move to the scientist that caught my attention. I approach and stand behind his chair, seeing the data he is displaying.

“How long did this spike last for?” I ask, accessing the data further with my DNI.

“This one lasted for two hours. The energy output exceeded 450,000 jules of energy,” he points out as he switches to a map diagram.

“Apartment complex in Musutafu, apartment 289?” Iana asked when she approached us.

“Yes it is,” One of the intel agents answers.

“Mark that down. We should be well over two thousands marks. Where are we on surveillance?” I ask as I start tapping on a holographic display covering my arm.

“Izuku Midoriya has started being able to communicate with the spirits. The latest spirit he has conversed with is Queen Amaru, one of the first queens of Selestatia. Katsuki Bakugo has spent the last couple of months with Midoriya trying to research what he can find with the spirits that Izuku talks to. From what our bugs have picked up earlier, Izuku’s nightmares are getting worse,” One intel agent summarizes.

“Everyone listen up, I want to double down on surveillance. Place sensors outside the apartment complex and change the sensors we already have placed. I also want patrols and shifts doubled. This year dark spirits have been strong and they are getting stronger. We need to prepare for July,” I tell everyone in the room.

“Yes Commander Melusi,” I hear everyone say. I proceed to head to my office, signalling for Iana to follow. We enter my office, Iana locking the sliding door before her. I sit at my desk while Iana simply stands. Orion appears, sitting in one of the open chairs.

“So, are you going to tell me why we are still stalking them instead of acting on what we know?” Iana asks, face stoic and her arms crossed.

“You know Orion has always been a Counter-Terrorism-Unit with connections all over the world. As far as the world is concerned, we are a global organization priding ourselves as a scientific and military powerhouse. They are unaware of Orion’s true purpose and we must keep it that way. We have been experiencing power surges as you know for the last seven years. Now ever since these power surges, we have increased demonic presence. The League of Villains and Horizon Frontier have been able to stay ahead of Orion because we have had to cover up the spiritual problems ever since Aruni’s sacrifice,” I start to explain, but this does not seem to move her.

“Yes, nothing says sacrifice like the entire world believing you are dead. Now I get that the meteor Naomi destroyed opened up the rift in the sky we now see in Japan, but now you are telling me that it is correlated with demonic attacks we have been facing for the past seven years?” she asks me, stepping forward unconvinced.

“Yes, the same power that we have been monitoring has the same signature to that of the rift. That is why we must watch Izuku more closely as the spiritual energy is becoming stronger. It is likely to attract stronger dark spirits, thus causing more problems for us. We can barely keep incidents from the press and therefore the world. Remember the disaster at Caldeera Elementary School?” I ask her, turning my attention to my computer to look over all the stuff Harry sent to me.

“I do. It now has over three trillion views on YouTube and has over a quintillion searches on the web along with it continuing to trend in major countries,” Orion answers.

I sigh in annoyance and look at the child sitting in the corner. “Thank you Orion. If only you were helpful in keeping it off the web.”

“We are just going to watch over them nothing more, nothing less. If there is spiritual activity there, we will have to capture whoever has the spiritual energy. You know that,” Iana points out.

Before I can answer I see a call on my computer screen. It is principal Nezu of Umata Aruni High, the ultimate school to become a Pro Hero in Japan. I slide across the holographic screen to answer the call. “Principal Nezu, what a pleasure to receive a call so early in the morning.”

“It is always a pleasure to speak with you Melusi. I am calling to go over the entertainment and to also let you know that the reservations are finished for the Festival of Ochita Senshi in July,” he says, sending me a copy of the schedule for the celebration in two months.

“I have already got the entertainment covered Nezu. I have hired a popular band from North America, the Degenerates. Not only do they have original songs, but they do their rendition of popular songs,” I explain sending him the billing information.

“130713.75 yen? Something tells me if they were any other teenager group, you would have been charged more,” Nezu jokes.

“Money is no object to me. Plus I have heard what they are planning on performing during the Festival of Ochita Senshi and I may even give them a bonus,” I reply before receiving an alert that is displayed on my hud.

“Melusi we have to go,” Iana lets me know, as it looks like she already has her gear on.

“I must go now Nezu, but I trust you have everything set?” I ask him as I stand up from my desk.

“Of course Melusi, I will see you soon,” Nezu replies before I end the call through my DNI.


	7. Chapter 6: Not Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Log 81723-Omega. It has been days since I slept. It has been......difficult to say the least with Naomi in what Moira determined as coma. She is unable to determine the length of the coma, but she said that she isn't waking up anytime soon. I can't let anyone know that Naomi is still alive. Her death has allowed me to do what must be done and has given me the necessary power to do so. Now how I am supposed to deal with the anomolies?"
> 
> Pro Hero Melusi

Chapter 6: Not Again

Midoriya’s POV

“Okay class, since we completed semester exams earlier, today we will be working with NaoAvesian as an end of the year treat. NaoAvesian or NAv is unlike any element our world has ever known. Pro Hero Melusi was the first to crack this element that came from a great comet that would have destroyed Japan if it wasn’t for Pro Hero Naomi’s sacrifice. It is the 119th element following Oganesson and it has been providing wonders for all of Japan. We have been fortunate enough to be provided with samples from Orion SD,” the teacher explains as he places a tray with 6 crystal shards on me and Kacchan’s lab desk.

Kacchan, as usual, has his feet up on his desk and ignores the teacher while I stare in excitement at the crystals in front of me. They have a slight hum to them as it’s glow pulses. I hear a chuckle to my right and turn to face the culprit.

“If you stare at them any longer, I am afraid you will cause them to explode,” Kacchan remarks making me pout at him.

“Kacchan you know how long we had to wait to finally experiment with NaoAvesian!? You act like this isn’t even cool. But then again, not everything to you is cool,” I point out to him before returning my attention back to the teacher.

“ Now we are going to look at it’s properties and its uses. But first, everyone is allowed to touch these crystals. But everyone must put on your goggles before you do. Although this element is chemically safe, we must still have precautions,” the teacher explains to us, causing the class to erupt in excitement.

With my goggles already on, I simply pick up the biggest crystal we have. It feels slightly warm and the humming is pleasant. It is kinda of black in color, but the blue glow it has is really really cool. The surface of the crystal is really smooth like glass, but when I slightly tap it against the desk, I hear a clunk. The crystal grew brighter when I clunked it against the desk. I let out a gasp and turn to show Kacchan my discovery.

“Kacchan! Kacchan look! If you hit this gently against any object, it glows brighter!” I say as I demonstrate what I am talking about.

“I don’t think that is such a good idea, nerd. You wouldn’t take Uranium and bang it against something,” Kacchan points out, taking his feet off the desk and giving me his full attention.

“But Kacchan, NaoAvesian has no similar properties to Uranium. It’s structure is similar to that of Neon and Bismuth,” I remind him, handing him a crystal.

“Tch, I should have known you studied this beforehand. You’re lucky your curiosity and pursuit of knowledge is so cute,” he bluntly says.

I feel my cheeks heat along with the crystal in my hand before replying, “Kacchan….”

“ _ I like Katsuki Bakugo. His confidence is reassuring _ ,” Queen Amaru says as she appears beside me in front of the window. She is in a coral blue dress that is really slim and long. Her toffee skin and white hair is really beautiful in the sunlight. She stands at six foot seven and gives me a smile.

“Kacchan is very confident, and smart, and strong, and caring, and thoughtful, and handsome and..wait a minute. How do you know his name?” I ask her puzzled.

“ _ The crystal in your hand is allowing me to see into your thoughts and your memories Midoriya. I am seeing this world through your eyes since I can no longer be a part of it _ ,” she explains causing me to look at the crystal.

“It does? So you are saying this acts as a conduct to the world I have been drawing in my notebook?” I ask, even more puzzled.

“ _ Yes Midoriya, plus you have held this before. I can feel the spiritual energy emanating from these crystals. I fear that they are more important than you realize _ ,” Amaru says before she disappears and I feel someone touch my shoulder. I quickly turn around startled and immediately relax at the sign of Kacchan.

“Woah Deku, it is just me. I have been trying to get your attention for 3 minute now,” he says, looking at me worried.

“Oh, sorry Kacchan. I was talking to Amaru about the NAv. What did you need?” I ask him, giving my undivided attention.

“The crystal in your hand was glowing brightly, but now it just stopped. But before that, Mr. Grayson told us we can start with the conductivity experiments,” he explains before handing me a paper with instructions for the experiment on them.

“Right, so let's get started then,” I reply as I go over the instructions, my mind elsewhere for the entire class duration.

…

As I exited the bathroom, I passed by a group of students who seemed to be huddled together. That was normal in Junior High, but what caught my attention was a soft glow coming from the middle. I stop to listen to what the kids are saying, but also to see what is the glow.

“We are going to be rich! Do you know how much these things sell?” one boy asks the rest of the group. 

“I got an uncle that says he can get us an overseas buyer in America willing to pay us two million usd,” one kid says as the rest murmur.

“With that much money, we can afford anything we want. Imagine if we could get our hands on more of these,” another student remarks.

I am able to get closer to the group to see what they are huddling over and it is one the crystals from Chemistry class. I gasp which grabs the attention of the group. They all turn to me and glare at me.

“You guys shouldn’t have that. It is the school property and you can’t sell it!” I exclaim to them. They look at me before laughing. They start to move to me and I slowly walk backwards.

“And how are you going to stop us from? You going to rat us out? That is all you can since you are quirkless,” one boy says while the others start to corner me.

“No I can stop by-you,” I say rather unconvincingly.

Before I knew it, I was shoved against the stone wall and let out a pained cry. Before I can react, two of them hold me against the wall. I feel the wind knocked out of me and let out another pained cry. I receive blow after blow, never feeling anything like this before in my life. I am then shoved to the ground, I can hardly hear the taunts and the laughter as they start to kick me. But what catches my blurry vision is the crystal that is starting to glow red. I hear this pulsing in my head get louder and louder. I let tears fall from my eyes as I beg them to stop.

“Your freak isn’t here to save your ass this time!” one of the boys shouted before delivering a kick to my gut. 

“Uh guys...the crystal is doing something,” another boy pipes up with a hint of worry in his voice.

Before anything more can happen, the crystal explodes. This causes the boy holding it to fly backwards. I feel the shockwave throughout the entire floor. The boys stopped their assaults to turn around. In the moment of clarity, I realized a couple of things. One, blood in your mouth does not taste good at all. Two, the hallway was completely dark and the only source of light was blood red. And three, there were several massive, all black creatures standing in front of us.

They look to be over seven feet tall with disfigured bodies. Their heads are large with huge jaws and really sharp teeth. Their arms and legs are skinny, but their hands are huge with long, sharp claws. One of them lets out an ear-piercing scream as it grabs the boy that was holding the crystal earlier. He screams, scrambling to get away, but he is unable to. The creature then proceeds to slice at the boy, a stream of red splattering everywhere. The other boys scream and run away, causing the other creatures to shriek and chasing after them. 

One of the creatures however stays behind and drops on all fours then begins to crawl to me. I try to scramble to my feet, but the assault from earlier makes it painful to. All that I can do is scramble upright and move backwards. I feel like I have seen this thing before, but my mind is in full blown panic mode to try and remember where I have seen this before. The creature opens its mouth, allowing it’s long black tongue to extend. I look past the creature to see another coming from the red light source like it is a portal and is feasting on the carcass of the dead boy.

“Deku? What the hell?!” Katsuki yells out, drawing the attention of the two creatures. The one crawling to me screeches at him before charging. In an instance, Kacchan places his palms at the creature, an explosion coming from them and towards the monster. The blast is so big, that it sends the creature flying through the corridor wall. The other creature reacts, tackling him to the ground.

“Kacchan!” I yell out, finally being able to stand on my feet. Katsuki wrestles this creature, being able to keep it from eating me. I run over to try and help him, but another creature screeches and I look up to see it crawling on the broken ceiling from Katsuki’s earlier explosion. Before I can run in the opposite direction, it drops down at me. I hit the ground, reaggravating my injuries and let out a gasp. 

“ **_You smell delicious. I cannot wait to feast on your fear human_ ** ,” it speaks with the most crackled and deep voice I have ever heard. All I can do is look at it’s disfigured in horror, not prepared to meet my fate. Before the monster can come any further, something pierces through its skull. It makes a noise that sounds like a gasp before it disintegrates. Now I see a masked, hooded, figure with the end of the sword almost touching my nose. The tip of the sword is bright and as they move it away from me, I can see glowing inscriptions on the sword itself. The sword model looks to be a long knight sword. 

The hooded figure then turns to the direction of Katsuki and puts a hand out. The monster on him is thrown up to the ceiling. It screams and lets out cries as it tries to get back down to Katsuki, who then thrusts his palms upwards and lets out another explosion. This time, the explosion leaves a big whole in the ceiling. I look back to say thank you to the mysterious person, but they have disappeared along with the red light. That is the last thing before everything goes black.


	8. Chapter 7: A Big Fucking Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Log 56712-Omega. I finally found her. It took months but I finally found her. Moira said that Naomi has some scaring and most of them will be permanent. She also mentioned the idea of a rape kit, especially the way we found her. It came back positive with signs of penetration and with semen results which have been connected to Villian Tomaru. There is also clear sign of bruising on her thighs and lower midsection. I still can't believe, even two weeks later." 
> 
> Pro Hero Melusi

Chapter 7 A Big Fucking Mess

Third Person POV

Inko was sitting next to Midoriya’s hospital bed. She hadn’t taken her eyes of her son for the past three hours. Katsuki had been sitting in the corner of the room with a large bandaid on his neck. He had gotten nicked by whatever attacked him and much to his discretion, had it treated by one of the Orion nurses earlier. Mitsuki was in the middle of a call, yelling at whoever was on the phone while Masaru tried to calm his wife down. Mitsuki couldn’t believe she had entrusted Alder Junior High with not only her son, but her best friend’s son as well. Mitsuki went on and on about how she was going to sue them for every ounce of cash they had before hanging up. 

They hear a knock on the door, followed by it open and a tall man in a khaki trench coat walks in. Everyone turns to face him with curiosity, Inko looking away from her son. He takes off his fedora, ruffling his short black hair, and shows them his detective badge.

“Hello there, I am detective Naomasa Tsukauchi. I know this is probably a bad time, but I have been getting statements from everyone that was Aldera and I was wondering if I could get a statement from Katsuki Bakugo?” Tsukauchi asks, taking out a notepad.

“Not if I get his statement first,” a female voice calls after him. Now everyone looks to see Pro Hero Melusi standing at the door. Standing behind her is someone they don’t recognise except for Tsukauchi. She is almost as tall as Melusi, with a pale complex and long hair. She is wearing a mix between a scientist robe and a combat uniform.

“Ms. Melusi and Moira, I wasn’t aware that you would be here. I was just about to get Mr. Bakugo’s statement about what happened,” he explains, stepping aside to let the two women into the room.

Katsuki gave Melusi a surprised look. What was a Pro Hero, especially someone like Melsui doing here?

“Of course you weren’t Tsuka, Melusi wanted to come here without the press getting wind of it,” Moira said, wrapping her ginger hair into a bun.

“As for his statement, well that won’t be necessary. Since this happened at a school that my company has been funding, it is now an Orion investigation,” she points out, putting her hand out for his notebook.

“But it happened near a federal building which means he has jurisdiction,” Mitsuki pointed out. This causes Melusi to acknowledge the rest of the people in the room.

“You would be correct, if my task force wasn’t on the scene first,” Melusi enlightens Mitsuki.

“But since the MPD were the first to send detectives, they have the right not to disclose any information to an outside party until needed,” Mitsuki challenges.

“Again, you would be correct if the OTF wasn’t funding local law enforcement. Now hand it over detective,” she says turning to man, once again holding out her hand for the notepad. The detective reluctantly hands over the notebook to her. She gives him a smile before nodding for him to leave the room. He bows his head before exiting the room.

“Even after all these years, you still have that fire Mitsuki,” Melusi says, tucking the notepad in her waist.

“No one has tried to put it out,” she remarks dryly.

“It is good to see you all again. I really wish we were meeting under better circumstances,” Melusi says with sincerity.

Katsuki was super confused as to what they were talking about. But the most baffling thing was when she said again.

“Again? What do you mean Again? We never saw you,” Katsuki says to her.

“Oh your parents never told you? That is surprising. Well, after the unfortunate incident 4 years ago, I came to visit all the kids and their parents,” Melusi starts to explain.

“I know that. That shit was all over the news. How you paid all of their medical bills,” Katsuki bluntly.

“What you don’t know is that you and Izuku were part of those children. Since you two were at ground zero of the event, I personally came to see you both. But I see now that my visit wasn’t warranted,” Melusi says, looking at the three adults.

“Melusi, I can sense a spirit in this room. It is very hostile over the both of them. I would advise we gather the confirmation we need, then leave before we make a mess,” Moira whispers to Melusi.

Taking this into consideration, Melusi clears her throat before speaking. “We will have time for proper introductions later. Right now, I have to talk to Katsuki and Ms. Midoriya, alone.”

“Now wait just a minute. You will not talk to my son without a lawyer present!” Mitsuki barks out.

“That would be if Ms. Melusi had accused your son of any crime, which she had not. However, we have confidential information that we need to discuss,” Moira points out to Mitsuki. This causes Mitsuki to scowl and Masaru to talk calmly to his wife.

Katsuki reassured his mother that everything will be fine and he would be more than happy to speak with Pro Hero Melusi. Inko was reluctant to leave her son, but Moira reassured her that it wouldn’t take long. They exit the room, leaving Katsuki’s parents and Izuku behind. They walk down a long corridor passing the Intensive Care Unit before Melusi and Moira stop dead in the hallway. Melusi turns her attention to the wall on the left side of them and bangs on it in a certain pattern. This causes the door to the hiss and open, revealing a large conference room.

Inko and Bakugo look at this in awe, being that they didn’t even know such a room could even exist.

“Orion, close and lock the door. Put us in phase Alpha then prepare to switch to Delta on command,” Melusi tells the A.I.

The A.I. appears, startling Katsuki and Inko. “I suppose you want me to note this meeting as off the record?”

“Always,” was Melusi’s only reply.

“Yes Melusi, Alpha is ready and preparing Delta,” Orion replies before disappearing.

“What was that?” Katsuki asked, never seeing anything like that.

“That is Orion, the first thing Melusi ever created. It is the first complex Artificial Intelligence that does more than operate your cell phone. It is tasked with running the entire Orion infrastructure behind Melusi. Now as the story of why it takes the form of a young boy, that is a story only Melusi will tell,” Moira answered, offering the two a seat.

The two sit down on the comfy leather chairs as Moira and Melusi proceed to tap on holographic screens to bring up images.

“Before we start, I know about the nightmares Izuku have almost every night. I have for a while,” Melusi speaks up.

“W-What? How could you possibly know that?” Inko asks rather baffled.

“I suppose you still have that card I gave you? They really are helpful in situations like these,” Melusi asked her.

“You had their apartment!” Katsuki shouted out, now putting the pieces together.

“I was wondering when that keen intellect of yours would kick in. And yes I did bug their apartment but also your house as well. So for the past 4 years, I have been monitoring the both of you,” Melusi explains, not seeing a problem with this.

“Who in the hell do you think you are!? What gives you the right to fucking spy on kids and their families?!” Katsuki asked standing up, his hands started sparking. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. A Hero spying on people.

“What gives her the right are innocent people’s lives. You have no idea how many casualties we have prevented from spying on people,” Moira says, preparing herself to step in.

“What type of fucking hero spies on poeple huh?! What does that make both of you?!” Katsuki asked, his hands sparking more rapidly. Before he can get riled up further, Melusi puts an image on a holo-display table. The image shows a creature Katsuki knows all too well. It also shows OTF soldiers fighting the creature. It is the same creature that attacked him and Izuku when they were younger and it is the same creature that attacked them today.

“We at Orion have been dealing with not only physical threats like the League of Villains and the Horizon Frontier, but we have been dealing with threats of the other-worldly variety. What you see before you is what one might call a demon,” Melusi explains. It then switches over to an image of the giant crack in the sky.

“As you all know of this, a constant reminder of what the world lost on that fateful day. We knew a meteor would be coming, little did we know that the meteor was made of something. When Naomi sacrificed herself to save Japan, the explosion caused a tear between time and space. This exposed our world to a realm we all believed didn’t exist. That crack in the sky is the door that opened our world to the spirit world,” Melusi goes on, switching between images and spirits.

“That explains the voices. You think spirits are the voices my son is hearing?” Inko asks, now really interested.

“Yes Ms. Midoriya. Your son is what some would call a Psychic, someone who can act as a bridge for both the physical world and the Spirit World. Psychics are known for not having a quirk, but that in fact is not true. I am such a Psychic with my quirk being to see and detect spiritual presence. I can also use the light and dark energy from the spirit world,” Moira answers her.

“Your son however is the only pure hearted Psychic. Being a pure hearted Psychic allows him to communicate and conjure spirits while awake and in his dreams. He is the only known so far and that makes him dangerous,” Melusi tells him.

“So after all this time, my son had a quirk? But the doctor told me it was quirkless. Izuku’s body shows no sign of an emitter, transformation, or mutation quirk,” Inko explains.

“That is because most Psychics don’t realize what they are until they have experienced some form of a traumatic event. The more traumatic experience the more connection to the spirit world they can build. Then they can be classified as an emitter quirk. However in Izuku’s case, this will make him dangerous,” Melusi replies.

“What do you mean it makes Izuku dangerous?” Katsuki asks, with his temper now under control.

“Orion, switch to phase Delta,” Melusi says as she walks from behind the table.

The room darkens as Moira hands Melusi a composition notebook. Melusi takes it from her and proceeds to walk to Inko and Katsuki. She hands Katsuki the notebook. Katsuki gives her a questioning look before flipping through some of the pages. As he does so, Inko looks over to see what Izuku has been drawing in his notebook.

“Wait, these are similar or exact images Izu has been drawing Kat. I remember that face he drew,” Inko points out as he stops on a drawing of a beautiful woman.

“Izuku’s drawings reflect what was experienced and drawn from Pro Hero Naomi’s lifetime. This is her notebook. She has always kept a journal of everything ever since she was young. How long has Izuku been drawing?” Melusi asks them.

“He had always been a sketch artist, but he has been drawing these ever since Naomi’s death,” Katsuki answers her.

“Where does he keep this notebook?” Moira asks him.

“In his room. That is where he draws,” Katsuki tells her.

“Do you know what he said about this woman?” Moira asks him. Katsuki looks at a woman who is standing with pose and authority and is holding a helmet. She is wearing a futuristic outfit and her face shows the experience of war and trauma. At the bottom were words, again written in a language yet to be deciphered. But words that he was able to understand were “Xeno Point”, “Singularity”, and “One for All”.

“No, I have no idea who this woman is,” Katsuki tells them.

“So he hasn’t gone that far back yet,” Melusi holds her hand out for the notebook and Katsuki gives it to her. Melusi is silent for a moment. The others in the room can tell the Pro Hero is in deep thought. 

“A storm is coming, I can feel it. It will be unlike anything this world has ever seen. I can tell that Midoriya will be at the forefront of it all with his pure spirit attracting dark spirits,” Moira speaks up, breaking the deafening silence.

“I fear you may be right,” Melusi sighs after she speaks. 

“Izuku will make a great Psychic. His abilities will make him not only a great spiritual guide, but a great Hero,” Moira tells Melusi.

Melusi sighs once again, knowing that her confidant was right. But however, this would mean that her plan would have to be pushed back and that is something she couldn’t allow. But she found this as a way to accelerate her plans.

“Katsuki, I need you to do something for me. You are practically the closest thing I have to monitoring Izuku’s growth. I need you to report to me everything he tells you, but under no circumstances should he know he has a quirk and what he is,” Melusi finally says.

This seems to reignite Katsuki’s rage. “How can you fucking say that?! Izu deserves to know he has a quirk, that he can become a hero!”

“He can become one while he is still under the impression that he is quirkless. I was born with no quirk whatsoever and look at me. I know how close you are to him and that will only magnify his spiritual connection. His emotions amplify the power of spirits around him, so much that it may be to conjure spirits themselves. With that being said, I need someone I can trust to keep an eye on him and alert me to any changes. The bugs are useful, but they are beginning to be outdated. I need you Katsuki,” Melusi finishes, turning to face the teenager.

This made Katsuki really think. One one hand, he could never betray Izuku like this. He had always been there for him and protected him, because whether or not Izuku would tell him, he believes that he is useless. But on the other hand, he really wanted to help him and Melusi was looking like she could make that happen.

Moira walks forward and kneels in front of Katsuki, seeing the conflict on his face. “I know you and Midoriya have always been close and still are. You just started becoming his boyfriend, but you have always been there for him since you first met. The fact that you have your own nightmares and still worry about his well being instead of yours will no doubt make you a top Hero one day.”

“I will make you a deal Katsuki Bakugo. All you have to do is be there for Izuku and update me on anything and everything. Every new drawing he makes, I want you to send to me. In return, I will remove every bug I have planted and stop surveilling the both of you and your families. In addition, I will see to it that he becomes a Hero,” Melusi says, as Moira has him a phone. It looks identical to the phone he has in his pocket. 

“If you ever need anything or need to update us, use this phone. It is encrypted and untraceable when you make a call to either one of us. Pro Hero Nokk is also a contact. If you ever need anything, you do not need to hesitate to call,” Moira adds, putting the phone in his hands and patting then.

The room starts flashing red lights and a holographic icon appears. Without looking, Melusi grabs the holographic icon and swipes right to answer it. Pro Hero Mirko appears on the large holo-screen to the right of Melusi. She is currently standing in front of a warehouse at what looks like the docks with MPD sirens blaring in the background. There is a bustling movement behind her and Pro Hero Kamui Woods barking orders. 

“Melusi we need you now. One of your warehouses was besieged by what looks like henchmen and MPD officers. It is a massacre down here,” she shows, showing the scene behind her.

Inko lets out of gasp at seeing the amount of blood everywhere. Katsuki focuses on the bodies in front of the warehouse. Some looked to be burnt from the fire that hasn’t been put out yet, others appear to be brutalized. 

“I am on my way. I am also sending Pro Hero Nokk to your location immediately. I want you to make sure no one contaminants the crime scene and put that fire out,” Melusi tells her.

“Will do Melusi. Over and out,” Mirko says before Melusi ends the call.

“Whenever you want to make that deal Katsuki, all you have to do is give me a phone call,” Melusi says before signalling Moira to escort them out.


	9. Chapter 8: Fateful Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Log 67231-Xene. My recovery has been one that no one should have go through. While my physical injuries have long since healed, it is the trauma that I can't escape. Heroes are given services the same way a soldier would, treating mental health of Heroes with upmost importance. But nothing is working, no one is working. Yagi recommended one of his former sidekick, Sir Nighteye, as a therapeutic outlet. I just hope that his techniques will work. I just hope that I can escape this void to resume my duties of being a Pro Hero."
> 
> [Redacted]

Chapter 8: Fateful Choices

Katsuki’s POV

The ride home was silent as I went through the phone Moira handed me. Everything I had in my phone, was in this one. All of his pictures of me and Izuku, these private moments, were on this phone. All of my apps and purchases were there too. I didn’t even bother to look at his contacts because I knew exactly who would be there. What did break the silence was the sirens of an OTF Hummer, whizzing past us.

“Honestly who does she think she is? What gives her the right that she can just demand to speak with my son, without me present?” mom asks, still scowling after her encounter with the Pro Hero.

“I am sure she has her reasons. Pro Heros have so much stress, but she has even more,” dad points out before signalling to turn.

“That still does not give her the right to treat that detective the way she did,” miom retorts.

“That detective was very understanding and knew which battle to fight. Fighting someone of Melusi’s stature will never end well,” dad responds kindly.

I was quiet because I had my own thoughts of Melusi to deal with. She really wanted me to go behind Izuku’s back like that? As if I would fucking do that. But then again, she clearly knows more than I do and still don’t know what is going on. But can I trust her to help him?

  
“Hey brat, you’re quiet which means you got a lot on your mind. I know today was probably the worst day of your life, but it will get better,” my mom says to me, drawing my attention away from my phone.

“I know,” I say softly.

She gives me a smile before facing forward, leaving me to replay all that happened today for the rest of the car ride.

…

I open my room door, exhausted from today’s events. My head is pounding and the fucking Advil I took a minute ago hasn’t kicked in yet. I shrug off my backpack and my jacket before moving to my bed and flopping down. For the next few minutes, I just lay there in silence, thinking about my Deku. This causes Moira’s deal to resurface into my mind and I might actually be considering it. There was no way I could help Izuku on his own now that I am being realistic about it. I also made a promise to him that they would keep a secret just between them and Inko, but for how long could they? Especially after what happened today, could I really protect him?

With my mind made up, I reach into my pocket to grab the phone Moira gave me. I go to contacts to look for Melusi or Moira, but can’t find any of their names. I guess that is smart since someone could look into my phone and see their names and might start questioning me. As I scroll down further, I see a name, Thandiwe Ndlovu. It sounds native and personal, but I never knew anyone with that name. I decided to call the number while getting up to close and lock my room door. The phone rings for only a millisecond before I hear her voice.

“You’re late Katsuki. I expect you to call five minutes ago,” Melusi answers.

“Do you really believe you can fucking help Izuku?” I ask her, not hearing what she has to say.

“I know I can. Check on your desk behind your laptop,” she says to me, making me look over to it. I get up and walk to my desk and do as she is instructed. I see an all black book that looks heavy. I pick it up and it sure is.

“What is this book?” I ask sitting back on my bed.

“That is a book Moira has put together for Izuku. In it are recommendations for activities for him to do so that he can relax, feel safe. It is imperative that you get him to try these activities, especially before he falls asleep. There are also things in there for you to follow as well,” Melusi explains as I flip through the book.

“I got it. Thank you,” I say, but not without a scowl.

“My pleasure Katsuki. I know this must be hard for you Katsuki. But you are not only saving other people’s lives, but you are saving his life as well. I will talk to you soon, I still have a mess to clean up,” Melusi says to me before the call ends.

I put the book and my phone on the nightstand before laying down and sighing. Who knew everything could be so fucked up. Who knew I would also be going behind my boyfriend’s back to save him. I just hope that one day Izuku might never find out. Not just for his sake, but also for mine.

…

Third Person POV

At the hospital, all is quiet except for the bustling movement of doctors and nurses tending to their patients and moving around. Inko was currently sleeping on a chair with a soft blanket a nurse gave her, to cover her as the winter nights were chilly. Izuku was up, however, watching the latest Pro Hero News. He was currently watching Pro Hero Melusi talking to reporters at a crime scene.

“Melusi, are you aware of what happened and Aldera Junior High?” one reporter asks.

“I am well aware of what happened and I have already mobilized all my units to handle the situation,” she replies with sincerity. 

“Melusi, do you think the League of Villains or the Horizon Frontier might be behind this attack just like they were behind the similar attack on Caldera Elementary school 4 years ago?” another reporter asks.

“We are still investigating, but we will know for sure in a few days,” Melusi responds professionally.

“Melusi, we have some reports that say you tried to cover up the Caldera incident by bribing officials and even parents and some say you are doing that for this incident as well. What is your response to these accusations,” a female reporter speaks up.

“I have no time to deal with petty rumors with nothing to back them up. I have been doing everything I can to bring whoever is causing these attacks to justice. I am working with both other Pro Heroes and local authorities to make sure this doesn’t happen a third time,” Melusi states before walking off, OTF soldiers blocking reporters and they once again flashed cameras and tried to assault the Pro Hero with more questions.

Izuku mutes the TV before sighing. He looks over to his sleeping mother before looking at the time. It was currently ten pm, time moving slowly.

“ _ Is everything okay Izuku _ ?” Amaru asks him, sitting on his bed. He turns to look at the spirit. She is wearing a white dress with an assortment of jewelry. 

“Something doesn’t feel right. I feel like Kacchan regrets something. It is like this ache in the back of my head. I can’t explain it,” Izuku responds with uncertainty. 

“ _ Well you are the one that knows him the best. I am sure whatever it is, he will come to you. But that is not the only thing wrong that I am sensing _ ,” Amaru answers him with poise and knowing wisdom.

“Wh-what were those things? The things that attacked me?” he finally asks the spirit, looking at her with a pained expression.

“ _ They are called Kyōfu no kyōen. They feast on the fear of people all over the world. However, they prey on children the most _ ,” Amaru answered him, reaching out and rubbing his arm soothingly.

“T-Those other kids, t-they didn’t deserve that. There w-was so much blood,” Izuku says to her, her voice breaking and tears threatening to spill.

“ _ You mustn’t think about that Izuku. What happened was nothing you could have done. You must look at the past this way. You must learn to move forward after the tragedies, not stay with them _ ,” Amaru tells him, wiping away the tears that are falling on his face.

“Okay Amaru, I will. T-Thank you,” Midoriya says holding the spirit hand.

Amaru ruffles Midoriya’s hair while she smiles. “ _ Now rest little one. You need it _ .”

Midoriya shakes his head and turns off the TV. He then lays down fully while still holding her hand. He gives her a weak smile before laying down and closing his eyes and falling into a deep slumber.


	10. Chapter 9: Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Log 72874-Xene. Jeanne gave me some pretty good motherly advice as well as a name for my child. Nova after a powerful and luminous stellar explosion. I love it. I wonder if she will have my quirk or Sasaki's quirk. I hope it is a combination of the two. I hope she isn't determined quirkless. But I will love my child either way."
> 
> [Redacted]

Chapter 9: Talk  
Midoriya’s POV

“My next guest is a top artist who has risen this year in popularity. Here after launching her individual singles project, please welcome, from the Degenerates, EST!” Jimmy Kimmel says, causing the crowd to erupt in applause in cheers. 

A young teen comes out in a black hoodie and white tye-dye overalls with the Degenerates logo on the front of it walks up. Her long, singular black braid with purple highlights reaches down half her five foot six stature. Her clear carmel skin shines brightly in the studio lighting. The teen hugs Jimmy before sitting down.

“Wow, I got to say that braid has gotten longer than I saw it 5 minutes ago,” Jimmy says, causing both EST and the audience to laugh.

“You have no idea Jimmy. I am telling you, I got extensions because I wanted it to be longer and my hair stylist was like, “Gurl, what you need hair extensions for?” and I just couldn’t stop laughing,” EST responds, causing everyone to laugh.

“I don’t know why you insist on watching this crap Deku,” Kacchan says, holding me close to him.

“Shh Kacchan she is speaking,” I tell him causing him to scoff.“You know that I got this from WWE Superstar Bianca Belair,” she tells Jimmy.

“Oh that’s right, you and the other members are huge wrestling fans. So did you ask her for help or like how did that work?” Jimmy asks EST.

“Well I called her up after NXT Takeover Portland and we just started talking. I asked her about it and we both had a break in our busy schedules so I flew out to Tennessee from Scottsdale, Arizona and I was over there for 15 hours while she braided my hair,” EST tells him.

“15 hours? It took 15 hours to braid that?” Jimmy asks, shocked.

“It sure did. And even Echo and Carmen couldn’t believe the result of it,” EST answers him.

“I am not even sure I believe it still,” Jimmy replied, causing everyone to laugh once more.

I laugh as well, but Kacchan just scoffs once again.

“I never understood why you like this crap...ow! What the hell was that for?!” Kacchan exclaims after his mom smacked in the back of the head as she passed the couch we are on to sit on the other one. 

“You need to watch your fucking mouth. Izu loves this show and he has every right to,” Aunt Mitsu tells Kacchan, only causing the blond to scowl.

Everything has fallen somewhat back to normal after a week. Graduation was moved to another location, but I couldn’t attend. I wouldn’t attend. I was able to watch it live since Pro Heroes had gathered to do a vigil ceremony for those who died. Kacchan didn’t attend either, for reasons I have not asked yet. He has been acting weird ever since that day. He has been more….tense.

“I would rather watch Pro Hero Manual surf than watch this garbage,” Kacchan goes on. All I can do is cuddle a little bit closer to him, hoping Aunt Mitsu wouldn’t notice.

“So I am sure you have heard about what happened in Musutufa, Japan at Aldera Highschool. It is just an unfortunate tragedy,” Jimmy goes on.

“Yes I have as well as the other members of the Degenerates. We just couldn’t imagine what that day was like for everyone. Especially to have that happen at a young age, like I don’t know how I would have experienced that situation,” EST responds with sincerity. 

“I just know that I am grateful for everyone that responded to the crisis like local officers, the Orion TF, Pro Heroes, ect. I understand that the Festival of Ochita Senshi in July will be in Musutufa this year and you guys will be holding charity events this year?” Jimmy asks her.

“Yes we are. We are going to be doing meet and greets all-day with all the proceeds going to charities in Musutufa and our concert will have half of all proceeds going to charities all over Japan,” EST with a hint of excitement in her voice.

“Wow, that is just great news all around. I believe you guys are the youngest music group to ever participate in events and are so successful like this besides like Kidz Bop,” He replies, causing EST and the audience to laugh once again.

“That is awfully nice of them. Most young folk wouldn’t even think about charities and not even some successful adults,” Uncle Masa said as he sat next to his wife, handing her a glass of red wine as requested earlier.

“Well EST has always been the most generous of the bunch. She is known to make appearances at hospitals and has granted over 550,000 Make-A-Wishes, more than 25 celebrities put together. The only ones that top her are her bandmates Carmen and Echo with a combined 2,780,000 Make-A-Wishes granted,” I state to the both of them. 

“Wow, I didn’t know quirkless people were still that successful-”

“Me and Izu are dating so fucking deal with,” Kacchan so bluntly states, interrupting his father causing both me and Uncle Masu to look at him in a state of shock.

Mitsuki on the other hand started laughing like a madwoman which caused all three of us to look at her.

“What is so funny you old hag?! Katsuki said, his temper rising causing me to hold onto his arm to keep him calm.

“It is just about fucking time you told us. But next time, try not to be so obvious before you tell us,” she says as she tries to reign in her laughter.

“W-Wait, you knew?!” I manage squeak out.

“Of course I knew. I could practically see the magnetic attraction you two carry around all day. I may or may not have seen you guys cuddling before. You guys couldn’t fool me for long,” she gestures to the both of them.

“You two have been noticeably close. We didn’t want to say anything because we didn’t want you both to feel pressured,” his father explained.

“Look, I don’t know what you couldn’t tell us in the beginning and that is fine with us. But we just hope you guys are prepared for the road ahead. Katsuki, you have your UA Entrance Exam in July. Now I am not worried about you getting in, but how you will be treated is another matter. Society still looks down on gay people, even the heroic ones,” Mistuki states before gulping down some wine.

“I don’t give a damn what those fuckers think,” Katsuki sitting back and crossing his arms.

“We all know you don’t Katsuki, but what about you Izuku?” Masaru asks me.

“Well, I-I haven't r-really thought about it since my chances of becoming a hero are slim,” I say while sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck.

“Even so, it is important for you guys to discuss this. Whether you like it or not, your relationship will be in the limelight. Not everyone will approve of you two being together. There are not a lot of Hero Agencies are accepting gay heroes. The only one the public knows that is accepting is Orion’s Hero Agency,” Mitsuki states while watching her wine swish in the glass.

“We will fucking figure it out. I am not planning on other people’s shitty opinions keep us down,” Katsuki states in a low voice. A low voice that indicated to me how serious he was taking this. However, it was still something we needed to talk to each other about.

  
…

  
Thandiwe POV

“You must really get some sunlight Melusi. When I said go home, I meant the one above us,” Iana tells me as she hands me a cup of freshly brewed green tea.

“How can I when our favorite vigilantes made yet another mess today in Tokyo?” I say to her, taking the cup from her and taking a small sip. I then place it down and rewind the new footage captured earlier that day.

The video shows a six foot four woman with long blond hair with a giant sword larger than her fighting another woman who is seven foot seven with long white hair and a long katana blade. The two watched as they battled in the streets of downtown Tokyo.

“I don’t understand why we haven’t arrested Trish yet,” Iana states, watching as Trish picks up a taxi cab and hurls it and the white haired woman who simply kicks it up in the air and is standing on her hands. The woman then begins to fire the pistols on her feet at Trish.

“The only reason we haven’t locked both of them up in our deepest prisons is because their usefulness outweighs the problems they bring. They are the only beings capable of dealing with category three, four, and five demons,” I state as I continue to analyze the fight in front of us.

“So once again, we will do nothing to stop this destruction they bring,” Iana states with a hit anger in her voice.

Before I could respond to her concern, I began to hear the giggling of a toddler. I can tell Iana heard it too, because she turns to me with a confused face.

“Damien figured you would be down here. He is truly the only one that understands you,” a soft voice rings out in my underground facility, the Korean South Africa mixed accent strong.

I turn around to see my son holding a toddler in his arms. His white hair in a sloppy bun and his smooth, pale complexion looking loving in the facility lighting. He proceeds to walk towards us, trying to console the one year old in his arms. I get a better view of his five foot two statue and his attire of a black hoodie with Orion’s logo on it with shorts that are really revealing.

“Carmen how are you? How was the tour?” Iana asks, moving to hug the 14 year old, really showing how short he is.

“I am fine and the tour was awesome. We are able to catch a few WWE and AEW shows on tour. But we couldn’t stay long because of this little guy,” he says to her moving from her embrace to gesture the toddler.

“And how is little Roland?” Iana asks, cooing to the boy.

“Giving his mama hell as usual, but his mama loves him dearly,” Carmen responds, holding his son tightly and tickling him. The one year old erupts in a fit of giggles.

I sip my tea one last time before moving to shut down my massive monitor, “I told you to call me when you were arriving. I would have met you in the foyer.”

“We both know that me calling you wouldn’t have changed anything. Now come on, you really need to get out more,” Carmen said motioning for them to exit.

With a reluctant sigh, I grab my cup and get up from my seat. Making sure everything is turned off. We all move towards the large open elevator bay, but I see it isn’t there. Both me and Iana look at Carmen with a questioning look considering that the elevator goes up 10 floors. He seems to notice this, but he simply shrugs his shoulders.

“It wasn’t that far of a drop,” he simply states.


	11. Chapter 10: Trouble Once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Log 62710-Xene. I got into another fight with Yagi today. One for All, being our shared secret, has made Melusi more and more suspicious. With her gaining more and more knowledge about the nature of quirks and its genetic code, she is starting to question me about the exact time I got my quirk as well as Yagi. I am on the side of telling her about One for All while he is cautioning against it. I get we have a responsibility, but it is only a matter of time before Melusi finds out."
> 
> [Redacted]

Chapter 10: Trouble Once Again

Third Person POV

Izuku and Kacchan were once again at the quarry. After yesterday’s events, the two had decided to spend the day there, Bakugo once again testing the limits of his quirk. He tried to focus on making much smaller explosions instead of just one big one. Control seemed to be something he was lacking, until now.

Meanwhile, Midoriya was meditating, which was not easy with the constant booming and shockwave of explosions. Meditating was something he was getting a handle on when Kacchan introduced him to it. He heard the voices less and less when he did so, but the nightmares he was facing were still intense, but Katsuki was there for him like he always was. At first he was listening to the waves of water, drowning at the explosions Katsuki was making and focusing more on nature itself. He could hear the sounds the birds chirping, the water crashing, fists colliding. That last part stunned him. Yes, now that he drowned out everything, he could hear the sound of fists colliding with each other.

He opens his eyes to see the one and only Naomi, her long glowing hair flowing in flowing with the wind. Her stance was nothing but patient yet stoic. Her arms were crossed as she looks at a kid, maybe 5 or 6 gets sent flying by one kick from an OTF soldier. He lands hard in the water, with them still being at the shore. His white hair is dampened by the water and he pants hard. There are several soldiers standing at attention at the edge of the water.

“That was pathetic. You expect your enemy to strike with their punches pulled,” a voice rings out, drawing both me and Naomi’s attention. We see Melusi, her arms also crossed and with an unimpressed scowl on her face as she steps forward. The young boy staggers to his feet, his legs looking like they might give out. There were bruises on his faces and on his arms that looked gnarly.

I see Naomi put a hand on her shoulder, stopping the Pro Hero in her track. With one look, the Pro Hero is able to stop Melusi in her tracks. Melusi lets out a sigh before shrugging off the other hero.

“Again,” is the last word Midoriya hears before he snaps back into reality. He pants hard, his brain pulsing over and over again. He feels like his brain is going to explode. 

“Shit nerd. What did you do this time?” Kacchan asks, coming to his boyfriend’s aid once he saw him in pain.

“I-I-I…” Midoriya stammered, unable to speak with his head still splitting.

“Just take deep breaths, calm down. There you go, like we talked about,” Bakugo states, guiding his boyfriend through the new breathing exercise Moira suggested.

“I-I s-saw Naomi. Right here. At the quarry. But it wasn’t just her. Melusi and several soldiers were with her. They were watching a soldier fight this kid,” Izuku states, feeling a bit better after the breathing exercises. 

“Wait, they were watching a kid fight a soldier? How the fuck is that fair? Do you know their age?”Katsuki firing questions at Izuku.

“Kacchan one at a time. It was a boy and he looked to be 4 or 5,” Izuku says, still remember the vision?Memory?

Before Katsuki could say another word, both were pushed to the ground but a sudden shockwave. The waves of the quarry crashed hard, almost getting the two drenched in water. 

“What the hell was that!?” Bakugo exclaimed out loud, covering Midoriya’s fine small frame.

Both look over a few feet in the water to see a woman in all red leather biking uniform, her long white hair completely drenched. She is holding two pistols in her hands and it looks like she is standing on water, not in it.

“I see it coming All Might. It will reach me in 90 seconds,” she speaks to seemingly nobody, her British accent strong yet smooth like silk.

“Wait Kacchan, that is Jeanne! The vigilante from England!” Midoriya squeaks out a bit too loud, drawing the vigilante’s attention.

Before they both can blink, she is standing right in front of them or rather Izuku. She bends down considering that she is towering over the still rather young teens to meet Midoriya face to face. Midoriya was physically shaking, not only accounting for the earlier scare, but he also isn’t taking the vigilante’s staring well.

“Interesting……,” is all she says before standing back to her full height with one hand on her hip. Without warning and while still looking at Izuku, she points one of her pistols past the duo and starts to fire her pistol. This causes both of them to duck, the bullet casings falling like rain on them. With one powerful sweep of the leg, she sends them both flying to the left.

Both boys tumbled because they didn’t land too hard. But when they got up, they were greeted by the sight of a giant hairy creature that was as tall as a public bus and all black. It had massive paws with sharp nails and blood red eyes that were large as well. It’s ears were pointy, but short. It looked to be a really large wolf to no one the wiser. The two watched as Jeanne began firing her other pistol at the beast. 

The beast changed directions, starting to charge at the two boys. Before it can reach them, Jeanne shoulder checks the massive creature, sending it through several trees. It quickly gets on its feet and charges again. Jeanne’s pistols disappeared in a quick flash of light and were replaced with a pair of white gauntlets. She dashes with unbelievable speed to meet the beast half way. With one single swing, she sends the beast flying back once again with an echoing punch. The creature lands hard a few feet from them.

“All Might, I have civilians in the area. Both look maybe 12 or 13. Your support would be lovely right now,” Jeanne says into her earpiece. The beast swiped at the Vigilante, Jeanne easily side stepped it and struck the beast with an open palm. The beast roars before using its tail to smack her through a boulder.

The creature then turns to face the two boys, baring it’s sharp teeth specifically at Izuku. It eyed the greenette with this sort of satisfaction and hunger that made Izuku’s whole face lose color. It charges after them. It’s speed for its size is something that would terrify most people. Before the creature can get any closer, Katsuki detonates a large explosion, sending the creature back several feet. He then grabs his boyfriend’s hand and runs for it through the forest. The boys ran as fast as their legs could carry them, the creature taking large strides. Katsuki caused many explosions behind them, some causing trees to explode, but the smaller explosions did nothing to slow the creatures. 

Before the creature could pounce on them, both boys were picked off their feet and into the air. Jeanne, with both boys in arms lands on the highest tree branch. She then proceeds to jump from tree branch to tree branch back to the way of the quarry.

“W-wait! Why a-are we going b-back?!” Izuku finally manages to squeak out.

“Because it is after you love. Your spiritual energy is amazingly attractive. You both won’t be able to outrun it and it will find you,” Jeanne states to them, jumping from the last tree and landing in the opening of the quarry. 

The creature breaks from the treeline, charging once more. Before it can reach the trio, a large figure gets in front of them and the creature and delivers a massive punch. The ground rumbles a bit from the force and the creature is sent flying once more.

All Might stands in front of them in what looks to be casual clothing. He stood in his usual superhero pose, acting all high and mighty.

“Do not fear for I am here!!” he shouts triumphantly.

“Bloody hell. Do you have to say that every fucking time?” Jeanne asks him. She then proceeds to drop the boys without warning. Readjusting her gauntlets, she approaches the top hero.

“Of course I do! Now who do we have here?” All Might asked, looking at the young boys.

“I-I-I-Izuku M-Midoriya,” Izuku stutters out.

“Katsuki Bakugo,” The blond states with his armed cross.

“The blond one has some sort of explosion quirk, highly destructive, minimum control,” Jeanne states, causing Katsuki to glare at the woman.

“That might come in handy against a beast like this. After it destroyed the Slatur bridge, I had to divert much of the traffic. Now what is this thing and how do we destroy it?” All Might asks.

“It is a demon, and yes I said demon, that is after Midoriya. I am still figuring out what type of demon so right now I don’t have the other answer to your question,” she states acknowledging that the creature is getting back up.

“Subete no emono o karu mono,” Midoriya states in Japanese.

“What?” They all ask at the same time.

“Amaru said, “Subete no emono o karu mono” which means One that hunts all prey,” Izuku states rather bluntly, which is unusually in and of itself.

“Wait Amaru? As in Queen Amaru?” Jeanne asks now looking behind her to Midoriya.

Before Midoriya can answer her, the vigilante is sent flying into the water by the creature. All Might gets in front of the boys, blocking the creature from getting past him. It catches the monster by its massive jaws, preventing the creature from closing them.

“Stay behind me boys!” All Might states, struggling to keep the creature back. All Might manages to pick the creature up and slams it on its side, a massive thudding sound echoing.

…

Iana Suterusu POV

“Where is that good for nothing bookworm?” I asked Carmen, approaching him with two glasses of white wine. With his mother being one of the most powerful women in both the Technology and Scientific divisions, we both are able to handle intoxicating drinks without the intoxication part. So him drinking at a young age is frowned upon, but not deadly.

“Thank you Iana. He is probably with Katie going over the song lists for the concert next month. They most likely ended up getting distracted and are goofing around,” he says casually sitting up from his position on the lawn chair to accept the glass. He takes a sip before setting the glass down.

We are currently outside in the estate’s large pool area watching Daija, or as she is known to the public EST, currently doing a one handed handstand on the still surface of the water. She was also holding her braid up with the other. Her eyes are closed and her whole body hasn’t moved, showing her control. Melusi had gone to a sudden meeting, much to Carmen’s distaste, and left a few minutes after. Carmen is clutching on to Roland, preventing the one year old from running to the pool.

“I just still can’t believe how much he looks like both of you. Now I just hope he acts more like his aunt than his father,” I state while tickling Roland as Carmen had shifted his weight to hold him properly.

“Of course he will be like his auntie. His auntie is the best at everything she does,” Daija stated matter-of-factly, not moving or breaking her concentration. 

“Your confidence is scary sometimes Daij,” Carmen says after taking another sip of wine and cooing to Roland who laughs.

Before I can offer my input, I am met with the view of Orion standing a few feet in front of me. The A.I. looks at me expectantly as if I am supposed to know what is going on. Through my DNI, I am the only one that can see Orion. Thus begins the conversation in my head.

“What is it Orion?” I ask, moving to a sip from my wine glass.

“Satellites have picked up dark spiritual energy with Jeanne and All Might at the center of it. Patching you into live satellite feed now,” Orion states, bringing up video of what is happening currently. Iana watches as All Might is shoved back by a massive wolf-like beast and Jeanne tries to swing at it with a large hammer with the head being half the size of a mailbox. Iana also sees one minor moving behind All Might and the other holding out his hands and causing explosions.

“Can the minor’s be identified?” I question before taking a sip of my wine.

“Minors have been identified as Katsuki Bakugo age 13 and Izuku Midoriya age 13,” Orion confirms, causing me to spit out the wine in my mouth. This then causes a loud splash, Carmen stifling a laugh. My attention comes back into reality and I see Daija completely drenched and skulking out of the pool.

“Next time you want to spit in my face, at least throw an insult beforehand,” Daija said, not happy with me by her many expressions.

“I am so sorry Daija. I just suddenly remembered that Melusi had a very important call with both the President Joe Biden and Prime Minister Justin Trudeau,” I say before setting my wine glass and tapping on my wrist tablet to call my Jackal. Within seconds, I hear it overhead and it comes into view, hovering to the ground. The Jackal causes the water to be pushed back, creating waves. The cockpit opens and I jump inside, quickly close it, and to prevent another catastrophe.

…

Third Person POV

Jeanne, who has Midoriya tucked under, is swinging her massive hammer with one hand at the Dark Spirit. Midoriya is currently having a panic attack, replaying all the vivid details of when he was attacked in both elementary school and middle school. He is violently hyperventilating as the incidents from past years replay over and over again.

“Look love, you must calm down. You are practically drenching the area in your fear. As long as you are afraid, it will keep coming after you,” Jeanne explains, jumping backwards to evade the spirit’s pounce.

“Jeanne, I see an Orion TF VTOL incoming!” All Might shouted, pointing to an incoming aircraft.

The VTOL, which stood for Vertical Take Off and Landing, was matte black with two large thrusters on the side of it. The hull itself was large with the cockpit being that size. It had begun firing lasers instead of live rounds at the dark spirit, which began roaring as it was being hit. Some of its spikes begin to glow as it opens its mouth and fires a massive beam at the aircraft. Before the aircraft can evade, the beam goes through the whole of the aircraft, causing it to explode. 

“That is just fucking fantastic. All Might, you must get them both out of here. I will hold it off,” the vigilante shouts at the Pro Hero.

“Will do Jeanne! Come now young Katsuki, we are leaving!” All Might said attempting to grab Bakugo.

“No fucking way! I am no coward!” Katsuki barked out, wanting to stay and fight.

Jeanne lands next to them and hands Izuku over to All Might,“ I don’t have time for this kid, you will have all your whole life to fight, now get going!”

Katsuki scoffs and allows All Might to pick him up. All Might then jumps away with the boys in tow. The Dark Spirit tries to follow them, but it suffers a devastating swing from Jeanne’s war hammer and is sent flying.

“Where do you think you're going mister?” Jeanne asks, the huge weapon leaning on her shoulder.

The Dark Spirit growls at her taking a defensive stance. It watches as Jeanne turns her war hammer into a whip.

“Now that the kiddos are out the way, I can finally teach you a lesson properly.”


	12. Chapter 11: Never Be A Hero?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Log 72683-Xene. So waking up in your best friends bed, naked, with no memory of how you got there is problematic to say the least. Melusi practically lost her mind as she couldn't remember how they ended up naked in her bedroom. Needless to say, we didn't talk to each other for a week."
> 
> [Redacted]

Chapter 11 Never Be A Hero?  
Third Person POV

“There, safe and sound,” The symbol of peace states after checking out Katsuki’s possible injuries. They had arrived at the city and were currently on the rooftop taking a break. Katsuki was still trying his best to calm his boyfriend down.

“You okay Izuku, I am with you. Just breath, come on,” Katsuki spoke as if it was a mantra. Soon, Izuku was able to steady his breathing and his mind was brought back to reality.

“You were able to handle yourself fairly well young man. Your quirk and your intelligence will make you a fine hero when the time comes,” All Might said patting Bakugo on the back.

Bakugo didn’t show any reaction in front of the Pro Hero, but he was dying inside. Midoriya still couldn’t believe that the All Might was standing in front of him. Someone that fought side by side with Naomi, Melusi, and Endeavour, and many more. His inspiration from the day he learned about Pro Heroes. 

“W-What a-about me?” Midoriya asks him.

“Huh?” All Might turns his attention to Midoriya.

“W-What about m-me? C-Could I-I make a great hero o-one day?” Izuku asked All Might, staring directly at the Pro Hero.

Before All Might can answer, the sound of a roaring engine breaks through the dawn sky. They all turn to see a black, large aircraft hovering down to their position. The insignia for Orion is on it followed by the 23812 V.T.O.L. The setting sun illuminating this large aircraft all too well. Once the VTOL is above the roof’s railing, a side door opens and Melusi steps out. She puts her assault rifle behind her as she jumps down to meet the three.

“So if a giant creature rampages through downtown Musutufa, completely destroys bridges, and almost causes immense casualties, you don’t think to contact backup?” Melusi asks, a hint of anger in her voice.

“There was no time. It is a good thing Jeanne was in the neighborhood. Although, she only got involved because the thing destroyed her motorcycle,” All Might rubbing his neck sheepishly.

“Then I had to learn from not only Orion, but from Nøkk that you completely ignored the rules of the engagement and didn’t escort civilians out of harm's way!” Melusi said, her temper rising, as she steps towards Katsuki and Izuku.

“We tried, but the creature was attracted to young Midoriya here. Jeanne said something about the creature feasting off his fear,” All Might replied, gesturing Izuku. Izuku was just gawking at another Pro Hero right in front of him.

“I can’t yell at you properly while you are all Macho. So I will wait in three, two, one,” Melusi counts down looking at her forearm tablet. On cue, a cloud of smoke clouds around. A lanky shorter man the height of Melusi stood before then. The giant, muscular man known as All Might had disappeared.

“What the fuck? Where did All Might go?” Katsuki asks, confused about who the man is in front of them.

“Boys, meet the man behind All Might. This is Toshinori Yagi,” Melusi says.

“It is really unfortunate you both have to see me like this,” he says glaring at Melusi.

“Katsuki, you and Izuku are going home this instant. I now have to come up with an excuse as to why they see their sons on the news fighting a giant creature alongside a Pro Hero and a Vigilante,” Melusi says, still looking at Toshinori.

“Wait, you know us!?” Izuku squeaked out.

“What is with your family not telling you anything? I understand your parents, but Katsuki not telling you anything is surprising. It is as if they don’t want you to know about me,” Melusi said, now staring at him.

“I am sure they have their reasons,” Yagi said under his breath. But thanks to Melusi’s augmented hearing, she heard that.

“You want to say that a little louder Yagi?” she asks, turning her attention back to the Pro Hero.

Before Yagi can reply, both of the boys’ phones begin blaring. Melusi takes this as a sign to usher the kids on to the VTOL. Before the door closes, Yagi begins speaking.

“I am sorry Izuku, I don’t think it will be possible that you can become a hero,” he said softly. Before Izuku can question him, the side door closes and the VTOL flies away. 

Soldiers make sure the two teens are secured in their seats. Midoriya looked like he was about to bawl his eyes out after being rejected by his idol. Bakugo on the other was seething and sulking in his seat. He wanted to beat the absolute crap out of Melusi for once again showing her face. He is broken out of his stoic demeanor when a soldier taps him on his shoulder. Bakugo looks up at the soldier questionably. The OTF soldier hands him a small earpiece with a note that says, “Put This In Now!” Katsuki complies, making sure Izuku doesn’t see this.

“You have one simply job, keep Izuku out of trouble. All you have to do is watch him and alert me if anything goes wrong. So why didn’t you when the monster first showed up?!” the Pro Hero yells through the earpiece. Katsuki looks at Melusi, who is currently in the copilot seat.

“It just sort of happened okay? I couldn’t do anything. I also think vigilante Jeanne knows about him. She kept saying that his fear was making the demon stronger,” Katsuki explains. He then looks to Izuku, who is being tended to by a medic soldier.

“Then he is getting stronger at an unprecedented rate. Do you remember what I told you about his emotions Katsuki?” Melusi asked me, her temper calming down.

“Yeah, his emotions are what makes his connections to the spirits strong. That is why the demon was able to get stronger because he was feasting off of Izuku’s fear and trauma,” Katsuki answers her.

“So you know why I am skeptical about him being a hero? I am not saying it isn’t possible, but if Izuku finds out what he is, his safety will not be the only one he compromises. We are here and let me do all the talking,” Melusi says before ending the connection.

…

Izuku and Katsuki jumped down to the street below after Melusi. The VTOL was parked in the middle of the street in front of Bakugo’s house with soldiers fanning out in defensive positions around it. The adults ran out the house at the sound of the aircraft. Inko immediately ran to Izuku, who was not prepared for the motherly assault he was going to see. Mitsuku and Masaru walk to Katsuki, Mitsuki yelling getting louder the more she nears her son.

Melusi was watching this interactive silently, respecting their privacy. Izuku was muttering apologies to his mother trying, but failing miserably, to hold back his tears. Katsuki was in the middle of a yelling match with Mitsuki that would most likely prevent the entire neighborhood from falling asleep. All this was occurring while an amused Jeanne sat on top of a neighboring house, her long legs dangling off the edge, watching this exchange or rather watching Izuku. A smirk plastered on her face as she twirls one of her pistols. Her gaze is then shifted to Melusi, analyzing the hero who is standing all stoic. After enough watching, she puts her pistol in her holster and stands up. She stretches her limbs before disappearing from the area.

…

After everything had calmed down and they were able to get inside, Melusi explained to everyone what happened as she could not think of a believable excuse to today's events. She made them. Mitsuki was mad that her best friend and her son knew about this before she did, but she accepted nonetheless. Izuku was confused on why the demons they have been attacking him are attacking him in the first place, with Melusi’s answer being that she can’t disclose that information. Katsuki was still guilty that he couldn’t tell him why as it would reveal he has a quirk. After Melusi left, the two families had dinner. Katsuki asked if Izuku could spend the night with Masaru agreeing as long as the two of them didn't engage in any “particular activities” which had both Izuku and Katsuki blushing and the other adults laughing.

The two were now laying on Katsuki’s bed, Izuku’s head on Katsuki’s chest and Katsuki’s arm around his waist. The silence was mutable, but no one made an attempt to shift the silence. Izuku was contempt to bathe in Katsuki’s warmth that he had grown accustomed to and loved. Katsuki had been twirling Izuku’s messy curls, allowing his boyfriend to relax.

“Kacchan?” Izuku inquired, not getting off his chest.

“Yes Izu?” Bakugo replied, letting his boyfriend know he is listening.

“Why did All Might say I couldn’t become a Hero? I thought he would be encouraging, but he answered as if he didn’t want that to happen,” Midoriya said, clear hints of sadness in his voice.

“I don’t fucking know Deku. Maybe the demon hit him hard in the head or something?” Bakugo offered, continuing to play with Izuku’s soft locks.

“Is it because he knows I am quirkless Kacchan?” Izuku asked all too quickly.

Izuku could feel the cease of movement in his hair. He also heard Katsuki sigh before he started moving around. This signaled Izuku to get off his chest, allowing Katsuki to sit up to properly address him. Katsuki grabbed both of his hands in a loving manner.

“Look, you being quirkless is nothing. You are the most compassionate person I have ever met. You don’t hate anyone and you always try to stick up for others. Sure you may not have powers, but that doesn’t mean you're powerless,” Bakugo says lovingly, wiping away Midoriya’s tears.

Izuku couldn’t contain his tears and let out soft sobs. He closes the distance between him and Katsuki, capturing the blonde’s lips with his. Katsuki kisses Izuku back with the same vigor, gripping the greenette’s waist to bring them impossibly close. Katsuki flips their positions so that Izuku is under him, their makeout session becoming more intense. He slowly pushes his hands past the hems of Izuku’s shirt, feeling the soft skin of his lover’s stomach.

Izuku lets out a slight gasp, allowing Katsuki access into his mouth. The two began to grind against each other with Katsuki snaking his hand further up Izuku’s shirt. They both were extremely hard, puberty long since introducing them to hormones. Katsuki breaks contact first, causing the other to whine from the loss of contact. He takes a moment to admire his boyfriend. His curly green hair messy from earlier events, his big sparkling emerald eyes, his puffy blushing cheeks, his plump lips, everything about him is just beautifully cute. He looks further down, seeing Izuku shirt is now hiked up some, allowing him to see Izuku’s beautiful skin. Katsuki slides his hand down Izuku's chest, Izuku whimpers from this action.

Katsuki gets to the hems of Izuku’s pajama pants and looks back to meet his lover’s eyes.

“Is this okay Izu?” he asks in a husky voice, which causes the greenette to shiver.

“Y-Yes K-Kacchan, p-please touch m-me!” Izuku squeaked out, his face flashed. With a nod, Katuski slowly pulled down Izuku pajama bottoms, admiring his boyfriend’s pale freckled thighs. Once he sees Izuku’s All Might briefs, he can’t help but chuckle. This causes Midoriya to hide his face in his hands.

“Why are you embarrassed? You look so sexy in these~” Katsuki tease, causing Izuku’s cheeks to heat up. Katsuki finishes taking off Izuku bottoms and he takes off his own shirt, the fabric seeming to suffocate him. He then goes to remove Izuku’s underwear, his heart beating at a million miles a minute. Izuku cock was small and lean, his tip red and glistening a little precum. If Katsuki could sum it up in one word, it would be pretty. 

Katsuki grabbed Izuku’s cock, Izuku moaning at the touch. Katsuki began slowly stroking his lover cock up and down, enjoying the sweet moans Izuku was releasing. Izuku tried to contain his moans, but Kacchan touching him made it hard. Sure he had got boners and they were more or less embarrassing from time to time, but he had never touched himself. He had just waited for them to go away on their own and tried not to think about them. Now, Katsuki touching made him feel pleasure that wasn't possible. Katsuki captured the greenettes lips, his stroking increasing in speed. Izuku was moaning as Katsuki picked up speed, allowing the blonde to stick his tongue into his mouth. This kiss was not like their previous makeout sessions. This one was sloppy and needy. 

Katsuki pulled back, causing his lover to whine once again which was replaced by a moan as Katsuki picked up the pace once again. Katsuki hiked Izuku's shirt up further, allowing him to see Izuku’s blushing chest. Katsuki then began attacking one of the swollen buds, causing the greenette to arch his back in pleasure and release a gasp as his boyfriend’s cold, wet tongue on his nipple. 

“Oh K-Kacchan! D-Don’t s-stop! M-More!” he cried out, the pleasure he was receiving left his body on fire, fire that only Katsuki could extinguish. The pleasure was so intense, tears started to fall from his emerald eyes, falling down his heated cheeks.

“Shit Izu, you're so needy for my touch. So damn sexy. You don’t know how fucking crazy you drive me,”the blonde admitted before resuming his attack of Izuku chest, this time attacking his other nipple.

All Izuku could do was beg Katsuki for more, feeling a more intense heat pool in his lower abdomen. Katsuki begins biting the pink buds, leaving bite marks on each peck before moving to admire his handy work. Taking in the sight of his boyfriend once again almost had him coming in his pants. Izuku’s eyes were like sparkling emerald diamonds. His tear stained cheeks combined with his blushing complexion only added to his beauty. His pale chest, which was no longer pale, was blushing as well. The bite marks Katsuki left glistening in his saliva alongside his boyfriends erotic nipples. Katsuki wasn’t satisfied though so he moved over to Izuku’s neck and began licking and sucking. 

“K-Kaaaaacchaaaan~!” the grennette moaned out, drunk of the huge amount of pleasure he was receiving. The blonde continued his unrelenting assault on his neck, making sure he left a mark. It wasn’t long before Izuku came with a startling cry, spurts of cum shooting out and covering his thighs and Katsuki’s hand. Katsuki came himself with grunt, his cum shooting inside boxers. Both just laid there, catching their breath as their mind tried to comprehend what just occurred. Katsuki was still attached to Midoriya’s neck as if he was a leech. 

“U-Um, Kacchan? Y-You can l-let go of my n-neck now,” Midoriya managed to squeak out, still recovering from his post organism high. He let out another grunt before removing his teeth from his skin. It wasn’t enough force to breach his skin, but the bite mark would certainly be obvious.

“Shit, sorry Deku. I kinda got carried away. Just rest here, I will go get something to clean you up,” he said, moving to get off the bed. Izuku closed his eyes and nodded. Bakugo went to the bathroom, taking a new pair of shorts and boxers with him. After cleaning himself up, he came back into his room with a wet cloth. There he found Izuku snoring softly, still in the same position. He gently cleaned Midoriya, redressed him, and climbed into bed. Izuku cuddled up to him, his body wanting to get close to the new heat source. Katsuki pulled the covers over both of them and finally let himself drift into a peaceful slumber.


	13. Chapter 12: The Festival of Ochita Senshi Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Note- You do not have Level 7 clearance. You do not have any nor may use your current credentials have access to project Heroes End. Request override credentials and access all files and schematics relating to project Heroes End?*
> 
> >Yes  
>  Or  
>  No

Chapter 12: The Festival of Ochita Senshi Part 1

Third Person POV

It was well into July, the annual Festival of Ochita Senshi to honor Pro Hero Naomi’s sacrifice for all of Japan. This day, Pro Heroes from all around the world would be here to celebrate. Queen Kayla as well as Selestatian natives would also come to celebrate.It also just so happened to fall on Izuku’s birthday week and he just couldn’t contain himself. The festival lasts for an entire week, starting on Sunday and ending around 11:50 on Saturday with a worldwide vigil ceremony. Of course both Katsuki and Izuku went throughout the entire week. Katsuki and Izuku were able to explore the festivities by themselves on Izuku, allowing Katsuki to treat it as a date. Whatever Izuku wanted, Izuku got. He told Katsuki that he didn’t need to spoil him with gifts, but Katsuki was having none of it.

Now it was Saturday, the last day of the festival. Katsuki had managed to get them not only concert tickets, but meet and greet tickets as well. They were headed to the meet and greet now, even though it was seven o’ clock in the morning. Ever since Katsuki had left for a whole month in June, it seems as if things were different between the two. For one, Izuku had nightmares back to back. Katsuki had voiced his concerns to Moira, who assured him she would figure out this sudden afflux of spiritual energy(even though she already knew the answer). He had also come to know a new spirit by the name of Raven alongside Amaru. Raven’s story was she died when she was just 12 years old. Her quirk had created an illness which the doctor’s could cure. She died three decades ago. Izuku also had noticeable mood swings as a result of this sudden burst of spiritual energy, ranging from anger to sadness, to clinginess(one Katsuki had mixed feelings about) which had Izuku bursting in tears if the blonde left him just to use the bathroom.

Izuku had noticed that like he, Katsuki was acting very secretively. He notices that Katsuki became more interested in the things he was drawing more so than ever and he would get calls from a number with the name Thandiwe Ndlovou, which he would automatically pick up no matter what they were doing. Every time he asked Katsuki who it was, the blonde would reply every time with nobody. Izuku didn’t want to think Katsuki was cheating on him, but his thoughts were involuntarily running a mile a minute. He had wanted to tell Katsuki about what happened when he was away, how he had agreed to become All Might’s successor and was currently training with Vigilante Trish and All Might to become a hero, but he thought that since they were keeping secrets, this was his.

Now the two were standing in the line, waiting to meet Carmen and Echo and take a photoshoot with them. Midoriya was wearing a white Degenerate t-shirt with intended paint splatter on it, with jean shorts that reveal a bit too much of his pale thighs, which Katsuki would glance at every three minutes. He wore a white flannel around his waist and a pair of sneakers that were glowing on the soles to complete the look. His curls were moved over to one side, colorful hair clips that were glowing to keep it to one side and hints of makeup were done to touch up his face. He experimented with makeup just a bit and fell in love with it. He didn’t go too crazy with it, but it was just enough to encentuate his features. The final touch was a necklace with the crystal that he had found a few years ago at the quarry.

Katsuki, like Izuku, was also wearing the same Degenerate tee but he was wearing black jeans with rips on them. He wore plain all black sneakers and also wore a flannel. His hair was at least brushed, but had the usual consistency of looking like he just woke up. 

When it was their turn, he could hardly contain his excitement. When they were invited onto the podium, they were greeted with a hug by Carmen. Izuku could hardly contain his tears which made Carmen cry. Katsuki was currently fist bumping and talking a bit with Echo while Carmen was embracing Izuku. When he pulled back from the hug, he was able to grasp Carmen’s attire.

He was wearing a short pink skirt with black thigh high socks and black and pink Air One Jordans. He was wearing a black hoodie with Austin 3:16 on it. He had a few rings on his hand and his face had three diagonal streaks of rainbow glitter on his face along with bright red lipstick. His white hair was braided to model that of Elsa, with star hair hair pins placed randomly. His nails were painted to resemble that of the galaxy.

Echo was wearing this mask that was cybernetic and could display his facial expressions in a comedic way. He was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with the words “Coca-Cola” on it along with a black pair of sweatpants. He is also wearing a pair of Air One Jordan that are navy blue and black. 

“And here I thought it was too early in the morning to be crying like this. What is your name sweetheart?” Carmen asks, offering Izuku some tissues before taking some for himself.

“I-Izuku *hiccup* M-Midoriya. Youdon’tknowhowmuchyoumeantomeandIloveyourmusicandwhoyouare!” he responded in seemingly one breath.

This causes both Carmen and Echo to laugh. After Izuku was able to pull himself together long enough to get their picture taken. Then, they proceeded to a small table that was set up to give them their designated 2 minutes to speak with Carmen and Echo.

“I just have to say, I love your hair! Those hair clips are super cute! And those shorts look amazing on you!” Carmen commented, causing Midoriya to blush.

“T-Thank you! I love your nails and your braid! Omygosh! Kacchan, I’m talking to Carmen!” then greenette says, still way too excited.

“Tch, I can fucking see that nerd! Just chill for a second, you know when you are too excited you vomit,” Bakugo reminds him, patting his boyfriend on the head.

“You're right, I just really can’t believe it,” he replies bashfully.

“I just wanna say how cute of a couple you guys are. You both actually remind me of Katie and my sister EST,” Echo speaks up before signing the photo that the group just took. Carmen takes the photo, signs it, and kisses the photo before handing it to Midoriya.

“There you go, love. We still have about a minute left of our session,” Carmen states as he grabs the photo.

The moment Midoriya grabs the photo, it is as if all time stops. Before Midoriya and Carmen could blink, the entire world around them has completely changed. The sky was dark with a midnight summer hue. It was cloudy and rainy, the raindrops themselves being as light as a feather. They were surrounded by Victorian inspired landscape in the form of a large plaza. At the center was a huge Victorian castle that was large enough to touch the sky. Beautiful floral vines covered the majority of the side of the castle and wrapped around the spires. A large clock stood maybe ten feet from the doors. The two looked at each other and the scenery was not the only thing that changed. 

Both were outfitted in sleek black one pieces that were fitted elegantly around their slim waist. It was gracefully designed, with bedazzled in real gems that only added to their elegance.They were where three inch flats and had silky veils covering their faces. Both also sported a pair of glasses that had some nature design elements to it. Izuku couldn’t believe what was happening. Examining his new attire, he also noticed that he was holding two weapons. Pistols, he was holding pistols. They looked old and fit within the Victorian theme, with two barrel chambers. Looking at his flats, he noticed the same pistols were attached alongside his ankles. Before he could even question what was going on, he feels someone harshly bump into him. He and Carmen turn to their attention to who this person was.

“Ugh, do I honestly have to do everything around here?! Why are you two just standing there when we are under attack?!” says the insanely tall woman with a heavy british accent. She is wearing a red one piece that is starkly different in design. Her one piece is designed in Victorian aesthetic with floral elements to make the design stand out and her veil is absent. Her white hair is braided princess Leia style, with jeweled headpiece to alongside of her forehead. Her skin is deathly pale with bright blue eyes. Caput Pythonissam Jeanne is edged into the side of one of her pistols she is holding. Like them, she also has four sets of pistols. Two she is holding and two on her gorgeous yet elegant combat boots.

“W-Wait, what y-year is it?” Izuku finally manages to squeak out.

“Bloody hell. Did the angel hit you that hard? It is the year 1323, July 19th. As for the time, I believe it is……...around seven thirty am? But never mind that, they are headed for the Umbran vault of Vetiti Thesauri. Let’s move!” Jeanne says before running in the direction of the castle.

The two teens looked at each other, but Carmen ultimately shrugged his shoulders and followed after the soon to be Vigilante. Izuku, unsure himself, followed after. On their way through the plaza, they saw bodies everywhere. Some women had their throats slit or whole through their chest. Blood was everywhere, tainting the beauty of such a glorious landscape. Statues were destroyed, their history scattered everywhere in former glory.

Izuku thought he was going to throw up. The smell of the dead bodies mixed in with the sight of intestines was too much for him to bear. His heart was beating way too fast. He felt absolutely weak and his legs felt like he was going to collapse at any moment. Carmen was quick at his side, sensing that his colleague was not doing too well. Jeanne was moving cautiously, seeing the large double doors of the castle were ripped off their hinges. Weapons drawn, she stalks into the castle, silently praying that her best friend has not met the same fate.


	14. Chapter 12: The Festival of Ochita Senshi Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning*- You are about to override access and download sensitive files and activate Luma Phoenix. Are you sure you want to initiate Heroes Ending? 
> 
> >Activate?  
>  Cancel.

Chapter 12: The Festival of Ochita Senshi Part 2

Third Person Pov

The trio gets further and further deep into the castle. Fire had spread and the Umbra Witches who had survived were trying their best to put out the fires while others were mourning over the loss of their fellow compatriots. Jeanne had no time for sentimentality now. Her priority was finding her best friend no matter what. Izuku and Carmen still had no idea what was going on but they knew they had to follow her. There was something about this Jeanne that was starkly different then the one they knew. She was more determined, more respectable.

When they reach the end of the stairwell to the vault, Jeanne puts her hand up, signalling them to stop. The two obey, feeling that something may be amiss. Jeanne, weapons ready, slowly enters the vault. With the two following behind her, Jeanne is startled by a sight she thought she would never see. Her best friend, who was wearing her usual black skin tight one piece with a more exaggerated floral design imprinted throughout, was being choked as she was held in the air. Since her best friend matched her height and seven foot seven, her heels were barely off the floor.

The person who was choking her was a mysterious figure dressed in black and purple military jumpsuit, making them look like a superhero. They were wearing a kitsune mask that was also black and purple, with the feline features of the mask glowing purple. They were also wearing a trench coat and fingerless gloves that were matching the color scheme, glowing purple and all. The shoes look to be combat heels that were again matching the overall attire. Their black hair with purple highlights was moved over to one side, exposed the shaved left side of their head.

“Cereza!” Jeanne shouts, losing her composure so quickly.

The figure turns the attention to the trio, unaware of their arrival. The moment they see Izuku, it is as if he could feel a hole being stared into his head. The figure then points directly at Izuku.

“ **You. You possess unimaginable power. And that power will be mind!”** the figure states before firing what looks like a purple lighting bolt at Izuku. 

Jeanne jerks awake, the sound of helicopters and ships bring her back into reality. She holds her head, the irritating headache back onces again. Jeanne always got one as this date always posed as significant to her. The nightmare always came to me, but this one was different. She didn’t recognize the two Umbran Witches that were with her this time as she was always alone in it. And what did that figure mean about one of them? It was all too confusing. She realized in her surroundings that she was currently sitting on the edge of the helicopter sliding door, the cockpit door open allowing her to see the commotion of the festival down below.

Thandiwe Ndlovu POV

I look in the rear view mirror to see Jeanne disoriented a bit. She looks shaken and her skin is paler than normal. Before I have a chance to ask if she was alright, I get a notification through my DNI about a phone call from Moira. I answer it and I am met with a concerned colleague.

“Melusi, I just got Izuku’s results back from the lab regarding his sudden intake of spiritual energy. At first it didn’t look right so I reran them and…”

“What are the results Moira?” I ask, not meaning to sound impatient.

“I have a direct DNA match to an emitter quirk. It is also directly linked to the quirks of Naomi and All Might,” she replies.

“What? There is no possible way he has an emitter quirk as he doesn’t draw energy from the spirit realm like you do,” I respond, trying to dismiss the impossible right.

“That’s what I thought. So I went to test the nature of both All Might’s and Naomi’s quirk and aside from some genetic differences, they possess the same quirk in nature,” she explains, further proving the results are in fact real.

“So what are you saying Moira?” I ask, not understanding what she is implying.

“Naomi, All Might, and Izuku possess what we thought was myth. They are all inheritors of the One for All, the quirk you have been looking for all along. However, it seems to amplify the quirk that was already present in the user. That is why when Umata’s hair seemingly turned into Neon and plasma overnight,” Moira further explains.

“That is why young Midoriya is experiencing this influx of spiritual energy. All for One is an amplifying quirk,” I say, finally putting two and two together.

“I will alert Bakugo of my findings and let him know that Midoriya will be okay,” Moira goes on.

“No, you will not tell him. This is his punishment for not telling me he was leaving for a month, allowing Izuku to secretly train with All Might and allowing him to receive One for All. I could use this in my favor. After the festival we are to resume surveillance on Midoriya,” I say, hearing a long pause at this declaration.

“But you promised Bakugo that….”

“Since he isn’t holding up his end of deal, neither am I. I need to study the nature of One for All. With Naomi in stasis, he is my only option. You are not to tell Bakugo about any of this. Am. I. Clear?” I say, waiting for an obedient answer.

“Yes Melusi. I will return to monitoring the anomaly and the spirits. Over and out,” Moira responds before the call is dropped.

“Everything alright Melusi?” Iana asks me, causing me to turn to my copilot.

“Yes Iana, everything is alright. Are we close to UA?” I ask, analyzing her face.

It is silent as if a battle of wills is going on. After a few seconds, she begins speaking. “Yes, we are five minutes out.”

And with that, I face forward to continue looking at the sights in front of me. A mix of Orion TF and Selestatian heli-carriers are flying in their patrol route as fireworks are going off. Military jets and VTOLs are also airborne, each tasked with looking out for signs of Villains, HF soldiers, or dark spirits all while the public enjoys the festivities. I look up, our current position gives me a great view of the giant crack in the sky that resembles a crack in glass. It looks as if it is pulsing, particles that look like stardust floating around it. Normal people wouldn’t be able to see this, but that's to my augmentations, I can see it clear as day. So far this week, we have had minimal incidents that we were able to contain. I only hope we can keep this trend going on the last day of celebration.

  
  


…

Bakugo’s POV

This week has been absolutely amazing. I got to take Deku on a date that I had been planning while I was away from him for so long. Sure we called everyday, but I missed him really badly. We really never spent a day, so having to spend a month away from was absolute hell. When I got back, Deku became very withdrawn. Other than the fact that his nightmares got seemingly worse overnight and the fact that he was going through 360 mood swings everyday was enough for me to willingly go to Melusi for help.

Sure enough she said she would get to the bottom of it and I haven’t heard from here since. Even today makes me want to double check again. In the middle of meeting one of his all-time favorite quirkless idols, he kind of froze. Well they both did, it was really weird. Me and Echo didn’t know what was happening. We do know that when they both held the photo, it is as if their minds went completely blank. Then after a few seconds they were both smiling and giddy as if nothing happened. I tried to ask him what was that, but he seemed really confused as if he had no idea of it happening.

Now here we were at Takoba Municipal Beach Park, holding hands as we were walking by booths. The sun was beginning to set, causing the fireworks to be more illuminated. Kids were running around, holding glowing sparklers as they did. Some families were at booths, playing the games for prizes as a whole punch of Naomi styled merchandise were up as prizes. But we didn’t have a particular thing we wanted to do. We had done a lot almost all the activities throughout the week, with me winning a whole bunch of prizes for him even though he didn’t want me to. We were just enjoying the atmosphere. His moods swings seem to be stable for now which was fucking splendid. We were going to continue walking until we saw a little kid face plant into the floor right in front of us. It looked brutal considering that the sand is not soft by any means. This caused Deku to let go of my hand and rush to help the kid which had me scowling.

“Oh my gosh are you alright?!” he says helping the poor kid look. We see that he not only has sand in his hair, but he apparently fell on some food, probably some cake or something. This had the kid sniveling and beginning to sob. 

“M-My c-cake is w-wuined!” the kid began, tears came out full force.

“Hey it is okay, look here is ten bucks. This is enough to buy you two cakes!” Deku says, causing the kid to stop crying.

“W-Weally mista?” the kid asked, wiping away his tears.

“Yes, you look like you could really use it,” he responds, causing the kid to smile and hug him before taking the bill and running to presumably his parents. The kid pointed in our direction as the parents looked confused. They then proceed to wave at him and he waves back. He walks back over to me and I proceed to crash our lips together without warning. I pull back to look at the surprise on his face.

“Sorry, you just looked really hot helping that kid out,” I say, watching his face turn into the reddest tomato ever. He hits my chest, causing me to hold it like it really hurt.

“Kacchan, d-don’t say t-things like that! Plus, what if someone saw us?!” he replies, clearly flustered.

“I’m sure if they did, they would say you guys are really, really cute,” a voice that sounds so familiar says.

We both jerk our heads to see the one and only Queen Kayla of Selestatia in front of us. With a small squad of four Selestatian royal guards, who are all the same royal armour that is made completely out of NaoAvesian. The knight armor is well crafted to fit their slim yet bulky builds, their longswords in their holsters. Their hairs, various in colors, were braided in the same fashion, with different headpieces to show the different ranks.

As for Queen Kayla herself, she is absolutely stunning. She, much like her guards, is also wearing armor, but it is much more form fitting to go perfectly with her kimono. Her kimono is a light coral blue, bedazzled with only the finest of jewels. It has fine lilac patterns throughout and looks absolutely elegant on her. Her face was that of amusement while the two teens just gaped at her.

“Holy shit, y-your Queen Kayla,” I manage to say. This causes Deku to hit me in the back of my head and the queen to chuckle.

“Language Kacchan! We are in the presence of the queen!” He says, looking like he was going to throw up.

“Tch, the hell do I care about some snot nose queen!” I retorted back to him, that had one of the guards banging their staffs in the sand.

“You will not disrespect our queen like that unless you want to be skinned and hung up on her mantle!” she says, giving me the scariest death glares I have ever seen.

“Please, Sarabi. He is quite entertaining. Plus this sweet little cinnamon roll here is doing a great job of keeping his disrespect to a minimum,” Amaya says, causing Deku to once again turn into a tomato. 

“My queen, Melusi requests your presence at the gala at once,” another guard speaks up.

“Ah such a shame, I guess I will have some other time to have some fun with you cuties later. Tata!” Kayla says before following her guards. Other people finally take notice of the queen and begin to follow her to ask for photos and/or autographs.

“I can’t believe that just happened,” I say, taking Deku’s hand within mine. 

“This week is just full of excitement! Oh Kacchan, look at that Naomi plushie!” Deku says, pointing to a nearby booth showcasing an assortment of Naomi plushies of her in various outfits and poses.

“Do you want it nerd?” I ask, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“W-Well, I-I mean…..if it isn’t t-too much trouble for Kacchan?” he asks nervously.

“So when I win you stuff you don’t want it, but when I have no intention of winning you anything, now you want something? Come on nerd,” I say dragging my sputtering boyfriend to the booth, determined to win his desired plushie. No matter the cost.


	15. Chapter 12: Ochita Senshi Festival Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* *You are about to copy all files related to file name: Katsuki Bakugo; to an unauthorized drive. Do you wish to continue with file transfer?*
> 
> >Yes  
> or  
> No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on a playlist for this story. In the mean time, here is a song that will have an indication on when to play it.
> 
> (https://youtu.be/UncMG67UlLA)( One of a Kind- Bayonetta)

Chapter 12: The Festival of Ochita Senshi Part 3

Midoriya’s POV

Katsuki was absolutely seething at this point. Thirty dollars later and ten attempts later and Katsuki hadn’t one the plushie I wanted. The game was fairly simple. Using a baseball you get one attempt for 3 dollars and two attempts for six dollars to knock down a set of milk bottles stacked. Kacchan, being arrogant and hot headed, believed that he would need only one attempt to knock down the milk bottles, ultimately failing. 

So here he was, about to spend another three dollars, the baseballs practically hand his hand-prints on every single one as his hands started to spark from his frustration.

“Young man, are you sure you want to try again? For the eleventh time?” the booth operator asked.

“Shut the fuck up and take my money!” Kacchan said as he shoved the three dollars into the man’s hand and picked up another baseball. He then proceeds to throw the baseball at the stack milk bottles. He throws it so hard, that the milk bottles shatter on impact. Katsuki was panting hard and seething, but he had a victorious smirk on his face.

“H-Here you go young man. Here is the Naomi Summerslam 2019 plushie that you wanted,” the operator says as he cautiously hands him the plushie. Kacchan is quick to grab it and then proceeds to hand it to me. 

“Here you go Deku. Your damn plushie,” he says causing me to tear up a little. I get on my tippy toes since he is a whole inch taller than me to give him a small peck on his cheek. This gives him a huge grin and I could see his chest puffing out with pride.

I chuckle at him before grabbing his hand and guiding him to the Ferris wheel. They had decided that it should be the very last thing they ride at the end of the festival as this became a yearly tradition. Once they were seated in one of the compartments, Kacchan took out his phone. He then pulled up a livestream of the Ochita Senshi Gala as Melusi was going to make her big announcement. We were barely off the ground and they looked to be just in time as Melusi was now on a podium.

“Ooh Kacchan! It’s starting! I wonder what she has to say! She is so cool!” I rant on, unable to contain my excitement.

“Oi nerd, can you relax so that you can actually hear it?” Kacchan asked me, causing heat to go to my cheeks.

“Sorry Kacchan. I just can’t believe we have met her more than once!” I finish before turning my attention to his phone.

“Thank you for attending the seventh annual Ochita Senshi festival in honor of the hero who risked her life for millions of other people, including my own. For many of you know, me and Umata Aruni met when we were in the middle. Since then, we became the best of friends. We were both quirkless during this time, which only strengthened our friendship. When her quirk manifested, we were moved into different leagues. Though this didn’t ruin our friendship. She was beside me when I went into the Marines. She was beside me when I started Orion. She was with me in every fight. I just wish I was there for her when she needed me,” Melusi drawls on, sadness clear on her face. Pictures of the two start to appear on screen showing casual pictures with the two.

“I still can’t believe she is gone,Kacchan. She did so much for everyone,” I saw while looking at a picture of Melusi and Naomi. They look young like teenage young. Naomi’s bright neon rainbow hair flowing in all sorts of places and Melusi’s braided brown hair being held up with African inspired hairpins. Melusi is holding a highschool plaque while Naomi is making the bunny ears sign behind her head.

“So, in honor of her sacrifice, Principal Nezu of UA Highschool has agreed to change the name to Umata Aruni Highschool for Heroes. And, in her honor, have made a statue of her completely out of NAv. Without further ado, I present to you Pro Hero Naomi,” Melusi says, gesturing to a curtain. The curtain drops on the enormous fifty foot statue. The audience claps and exclaims as people take pictures. The moment doesn’t last long as the Horizon Frontier insignia, which is a picture of a gas mask with crossbones behind it, starts to appear on Kacchan’s phone. The video then cuts to the one and only Dokkebi.

“What a day of celebration. It is funny out of all the heroes that have died for justice and for peace, Naomi is the only one to be celebrated like a martyr. You continue to listen to a corrupt system, relinquishing your freedom to those who wish to “protect you”. The citizens of Musutufa Japan allow Melusi to power their city, fund their government, and ultimately rule them and Japan. Well all that ends today, for I, Dokkebi pledge to liberate those under Melusi’s corruption. And that starts now,” Dokkebi says before the video feed ends along with the broadcasts.

“What the hell was that?” Kacchan asks, seeing if he can pull the broadcast back up.

“ _ Midoriya! You need to get out of here now!”  _ a voice says to me. It is not Amaru or Raven and it is not recognizable.

Before Midoriya could reply to the voice, alarms blared throughout the beach. Orion and Selestatial Helicarriers fly overhead of along with jets. I look to see people running in panic while Orion TF soldiers and Selestatia Knights are telling people to evacuate. Over the blaring noise, a loud mechanical whirring sound could be heard from the ocean. Me and Kacchan both look up, the Ferris wheel facing the ocean, to see a large robot rising from the depths. It is all black with many of it’s highlights being the color of gold. It’s large head has a big silver visor. It looked like something out of Pacific Rim franchise. It had huge metallic wings that were expanded, water splashing back down. It towered over the shore, it’s legs partly in the water.

There was an immediate barrage of gunfire and missiles being shot at the robot, Orion and Selestatia jets flying around as the Helicarriers moved into position. This caused the panic masses to further panic. Soldiers tried their best to keep the people calm, but it was no use. People that were trapped on the Ferris wheel were screaming, watching the horror unfold. As soon as an Orion TF carrier got close, the robot lifted its huge arm and drove it through the carrier. Multiple explosions ring out as the carrier loses altitude and falls into the water. From there, a whole fleet of jets, begin firing at Orion and Selestatia jets. 

“Fucking hell! We need to get out the fuck out of here!” Kacchan exclaims, trying to undo his seat buckle.

“Wait Kacchan! We are too far up!” I exclaim, trying to stop him.

An explosion rings out just above us, causing the Ferris wheel to rattle and me to scream.

“How is that whenever there is trouble, you too are always in the center of it?” a familiar voice says, grabbing my attention.

We both look to see the Vigilante Jeanne hovering in front of us. She is in her usually red leather biker suit with her goggles on her head. She has white wings that are flapping behind her that don’t look feathery but rather hairy.

“Jeanne! H-How did y-you know where we were?” I ask, still clinging onto Kacchan.

“Melusi owns all cell towers in Japan. It wasn’t hard to find you two and she sent us to get you two,” She explains, moving forward towards them.

“Us?” Kacchan asks, confused on who she means.

“Bitch! Are you just going to stand there or toss the brats down to me!” an annoyed voice calls out.

We looked down to see the American Vigilante Trish on her motorcycle holding out her hands.

Before Jeanne can answer her, she turns to face the robot who has fired a missile in their direction. Effortlessly, she does a backflip, kicking the missile in the air. She then takes her pistols out and aims it at the missile, pulling the triggers and causing the missile to explode.

“Change of plans. Trish, you get the boys. I will buy you some time to secure their evac. See you later loves,” she says before flying towards the robot.

Trish lets out an annoyed sigh before hopping off her motorcycle and jumping from compartment to compartment until she reaches the boys.

“Alright time to go,” Trish says, talking out a small knife and cutting the belts.

“But what is Jeanne doing?” I ask as I take her hand.

“Some cool shit,” she simply replies, pulling Midoriya to her side and jumping down with me.

We land on the ground and she puts me down near her motorcycle. She then jumps back up to retrieve Katsuki. Once she is back on the ground with him, she lets out a really loud “fucking hell!” while looking at the both of us.

“What is it?” Kacchan asked, really irritated.

“I can’t take all of us on this damn thing. I have to get us another mode of transportation,” Trish says, pulling out her phone. Gunshots ring out, causing her to drop her phone and take out her pistol. She then forcibly pushes us down to the side of her motorcycle.

When I recover from this sudden movement, I see something I really didn’t want to see. Giant black creatures, some covered in a red substance, run ramp attacking people. Their claws are sharp, but their teeth are sharper. I saw one bite the side of the kid, causing blood to splatter. Once a creature pounced on a teen who was running away and clamped down on them, ripping their flesh from their bodies. Some soldiers who are firing bark orders at people. However, some are not able to flee before the creatures attack them, their sharp claws slicing open their stomachs. As their organs spew from their bodies along with blood, I can feel my heart beat and my breathing speed up at the sight, all too familiar events coming back to me. My heart and stomach drop when all the creatures look at me. That is the last thing I see before my vision goes dark.

  
  


…

Third Person POV

The sudden thud causes Bakugo to look at Midoriya, who has passed out. He calls out to his boyfriend several times as he crawls over to him. This causes Trish to stop firing at the dark spirits and look at the two. She then ducks behind the motorcycle to check on the greenette, checking for a pulse. She then goes to scramble in the sand for her phone, gunfire almost hitting her hand several times. She is able to find it and rings the phone. Bakugo is still distressed at Midoriya for not waking up.

“Chill out Bakugo. Midoriya just had a panic attack that was too much for him to handle. The fact that his spiritual energy is currently unstable isn’t helping either,” Trish says, waiting for a call to go through. She then proceeds to fire blindly from behind the motorcycle at the dark spirits.

Bakugo holds Midoriya tightly, looking at his deathly paired boyfriend. How did this day go to shit so fast? They were doing so well this whole week and had so much fun. Now here they were, screams and gunfire around them, explosions of a mix of fireworks and vehicle explosions, and dead bodies and blood tainting the beautiful sand of the beach. His thoughts are interrupted by the roar of a vehicle engine. A large matte black SUV comes out of nowhere, ramming through booths and demons, stopping in front of Trish. The driver side door opens and out steps a lady with long orange hair. Her skin glows in the chaos light, her orange eyes showing knowledge and defiance. She is wearing a leather jacket with some jeans and combat boots.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes. What are you doing here Ivy?” Trish says while ushering Bakugo inside the backseat of the car with Midoriya.

“Disappointing my kids as usual. You and Jeanne are still destroying things?” She asks, drawing her pistol from her holster. Her Irish accent is strong, just like the way she carries herself.

“We are beginning to settle our differences. After all, it is a slow process,” Trish says, firing a few rounds at a nearby dark spirit killing it. Ivy does the same before continuing.

“Jeanne about to do some cool shit?” she asks, looking at the ocean to see the giant mech, getting closer to them. As if on cue, the sky begins to undertake a dark hue, even while the sun sets.

“BeVurma!” Jeanne says while sensually touching her legs before striking a sexual pose, showing the mech her ass. Her biker suit disappears as her white hair flows to make a portal, leaving her totally nude except for her shoes and her gloves. From the portal comes a large woman with large butterfly wings. The lady looks almost like she has been weaved from hair, hair being noticeable and flowing around her. She is wearing a corset that covers her chest and covering her lower body but showing off her pale legs. Her heels make it look like she is walking on the water, not in it.

“She cannot be serious!” Trish exclaims before she sits in the passenger seat.

“Looks like Madama Styx will come out to play. What about your motorcycle?” Ivy asks before sitting behind the wheel.

“Just leave it, it wasn’t mine to begin with,” Jeanne answers.

And with that, Ivy puts the SUV in gear and drives off. Katsuki looks out the window to see what has unfolded. 

“What the hell is that?!” Katsuki barks, looking at the massive woman with curiosity and a hint of fear.

“That is one of Jeanne’s most powerful demons and her familiar. If you didn’t know, Jeanne is an Umbra Witch. Umbra Witches align themselves with the darkness, but what they choose to do with such alignment is up to them. But I am sure demons must be something you are used to Bakugo,” Trish explains as she reloads her pistol.

“Bakugo? That name is familiar. Hey kid, are you Mitsuki’s son by any chance?” Ivy says before swerving and ramming through another booth.

“Uh yeah? Are you one of my mom’s friends or something?” Katsuki asks, really irritated.

“I am one of her clients actually. In case you haven’t put it together yet, I am Ivory Springfield. My friends call me Ivy. So what is your story kid? You must be really special if Melusi calls me out of retirement,” Ivy says before nudging Trish and pointing ahead of them.

Trish gets the message and rolls down her window. She then sticks the upper half of her body and begins firing at demons ahead of them. Some shots killed demons, others wound the rest.

“Not me, my boyfriend. Melusi wants him. He has this quirk that affects spirits around him and he can talk to them,” Bakugo explains, looking down at Midoriya.

“That actually explains a lot. She wouldn’t be doing this if he wasn't important. We are heading to one of her safe houses. We will be there in 15 minutes,” she replies before drifting onto the road, swerving past cars.

…

(Play Song Here!)

Jeanne watches as Madama Styx catches the fist of the large mech with her left hand. Jeanne then motions with her right hand a punch of her own, which Madama Styx mirrors. The mech then mirrors Madama’s earlier movement and catches her fist. The two massive beings push against each other, seeing who will be the first to let go. As Jeanne is smiling at this with her arms crossed over her naked chest, a military jet pulls up next to her as it is in stationary mode. The cockpit opens to reveal a very irate Melusi.

“WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ENGAGING?! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO ESCORT MIDORIYA AND BAKUGO OUT OF THE AREA WITH JEANNE AND IVY!” Melusi screams, imaginary steam coming out her ears.

“Relax darling. The thing was firing missiles at us. Plus, Trish and Ivy needed time which I was happy to give them that,” Jeanne replies, unfazed by her outburst.

“I can’t believe you right now! Since I have no choice, I need you to keep it that way while I hack my way into it. Minimal damage please, it took a whole decade for it to be this functional,” Melusi says more calmly, returning to look at her holo-tablet.

“Oh and let me guess. You created this thing to deal with demons as powerful as Madama Styx, correct? You have been rather secretive Melusi. It makes me think you are hiding more than this metal contraption,” Jeanne states, spinning one of her pistols and giving her a sly grin.

“Just do what I say and we will talk later,” Melusi says before closing the cockpit and flying away. Jeanne telegraphs to Styx to let go of the mech’s fist and deliver an uppercut through their mindlink the two posses.

Madama Styx obeys Jeanne, letting the fist of the humongous mech before delivering a devastating uppercut. This causes sparks and pieces of metal flying in different directions and the mech to fly backwards, letting her fist go. It lands on its back in the water, creating a huge wave of water to splash everywhere. It gets up, showing it’s chin is dented a bit, but no critical damage present.

“ **_This thing looks durable. I would hate to end this fight early Jeanne. Mind if we draw out this fight_ ** _? _ ” Madama Styx asks Jeanne through their mind link.

“That is a lot to ask of me. Did you forget I have a date with Ambrosia? I have bottles of liquor to pick,” Jeanne states while looking at the side of her pistol, examining the grey and gold decorum.

“ **_When have I ever cared about your plans? Now focus, it is getting ready to attack again_ ** _ ,”  _ Styx says.

Jeanne looks up to see the giant mech running at Madama Styx. It is moving very fast despite being made of metal and being huge. The mech then jumps in the air and throws a right punch at Madama. Madama uses her right forearm to block the punch and she punches the mech in the chest. More sparks and metal fly, but the mech stands its ground. This time, it knees Madama in the ribs, causing the demon to cry out in pain. Madama retaliates by punching the mech in the chest once again, more metal flying off. The mech moves back a little before throwing two quick punches at Madama’s chest, causing the demon to step back.

“So you’re just going to let it punch you in your titties like that? It seems you have grown rusty over the hundreds of years,” Jeanne remarks with a chuckle, her wings flapping to keep her afloat in the air.

“ **_Shut the fuck up bitch. It is running on NaoAvesian. Its hits are packing a lot of punch_ ** _ ,”  _ Madama Stxy replies.

“Go for one of its arms. I know Melusi said minimal damage, but I don’t give two fucks about her machine,” Jeanne replies, keeping her comms open for any word of Melusi. 

“ **_With pleas...Jeanne look out!”_ ** Madama shouts in her head, causing Jeanne to look behind her.

Jeanne activates one of her abilities called Witch Time, causing time in her area to slow down. Doing so, she is able to easily avoid a purple lightning bolt. She watches the bolt go past her. Ending Witch Time, she looks at the source of the bolt of energy and her heart drops to her stomach. 

She sees a figure with the same black and purple kitsune mask that haunts her nightmares. They were also wearing the same trench coat and fingerless gloves that were matching the color scheme, glowing purple and all. The shoes look to be combat heels that were again matching the overall attire. Their black hair with purple highlights was moved over to one side, exposed the shaved left side of their head. She is currently levitating five feet in front of Jeanne.

Jeanne’s whole demeanor changes. She is no longer sassy and confident. Her face shows a mix of terror and pain. This can’t be happening right now. This is the person who almost killed her best friend. This is the person who nearly destroyed her Umbran Clan. This is the last person she expected to see. Suddenly, everything around her disappears. The gunfire from ships, the explosions of fireworks, the crashing of jets into the ocean, all of it is non existent as she looks at her nightmare in all of its glory.

“ **It has been far too long Jeanne,”** the figure says, holding a very decorative key that looks really really old.

“How the hell are you here? I watched the demons drag you down to Inferno,” Jeanne says, using her magic to summon her extremely long katana Scarbre Affair. 

“ **I have come to repay an old debt,** ” they remark, purple electricity buzzing around the key causing it to glow. The key transforms into a long knight blade with ancient symbols inscribed on the sides of it. The edge of the blade glows purple along with the symbols. 

Before the figure could blink, Jeanne is a few feet in front of them, swinging her katana in a blink of an eye. The figure is quick to block the blade, shoving it away to block another swing. The two begin to exchange swings, Jeanne going on defensive most of the time. Jeanne smashes the figure in the face with one of her forearms before kicking them back. The figure grunts before moving her blade to block the Umbra Witch. Jeanne thrusts her blade, only to have arm caught and she is thrown away. Jeanne’s wings flap really fast to keep her from descending. 

Jeanne catches herself and is able to react fast enough to swing at the various purple lightning bolts coming her way. It is almost as if she is in a ballet dance number of sorts as she does so, evading and blocking each bolt elegantly and with grace. She then retaliates by firing the pistols on her heels at the figure who then proceeds to make a shield out of their own magic to block the incoming projectiles.

Madama Styx catches one of the mech’s arms and elbows it at its, causing a whole bunch of sparks to fly around the ligament. As she does so, she does not see the blade being unsheathed from its wrist gauntlet. It looks to be made entirely out of pure energy, most likely a plasma based energy. Before she can react, it cuts the inside of her leg, causing her to cry out in pain and shove the mech back. Madama eyes the weapon in play and looks over to see Jeanne is busy at the moment. Looks like she will just have to handle this on her own.

…

  
  


“It would be much appreciated if you speed the hell up!” Trish exclaims before continuing to firing from the passenger side window.

“I am already going as fast as I can! Any faster and I will blow the engine!” Ivory explains, looking in the rear view mirror to see a bunch of vehicles chasing them. She can see some HF soldiers firing at them, bullets ricocheting off the car. 

Katsuki has his body down to avoid the potential gunfire. All he cares about is Izuku’s health because the blonde has still not woken up. He is starting to look paler than he has ever been. He starts to feel his phone vibrating in his pocket and pulls it out. He sees that his mother is calling to answer the call, putting the phone to his ear.

“KATSUKI WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU AND IZUKU?! WE ARE BLOCKED FROM GOING TO THE BEACH AND IZUKU ISN’T ANSWERING HIS PHONE! PLEASE TELL ME YOU BOTH ARE ALRIGHT!” Mitsuki shouts in his ear, causing the blonde to remove the phone from his ear.

“WE ARE FINE CALM DOWN! WE ARE NOT AT THE BEACH AND WE ARE WITH VIGILANTE TRISH AND IVORY SPRINGFIELD! THEY ARE TAKING US TO A SAFE LOCATION!” Katsuki yells into his phone, the sound of gunshot making it harder for him to hear.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD! ARE THOSE GUNSHOTS! DID YOU SAY YOU WERE WITH IVORY?! PUT HER ON THE PHONE NOW!” Mitsuki screams as if she could get any louder.

“Oi, give me the phone!” Ivory says, her hand moving over the seat to grab the phone.

Katsuki hands the phone to her, feeling a bit sorry for the wrath his mother is about to unleash on her. Being the smart woman that she is, she places the phone in her phone holder and puts it on speaker.

“Mitsuki are you there? Look I know now is probably a bad time to tell you this, but I was wondering if you could come into the office to look over our contract with Orion? I just thought of some needed revisions,” she asks calmly, swerving against an enemy vehicle, ramming it into a parked car.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?! WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER, I AM SUING YOU AND MELUSI AND I WILL DESTROY BOTH OF YOUR CARRIERS IF IT IS THE LAST THING I…….” they don’t get to hear the rest before Trish takes the phone and tosses it out the window before firing more shots at enemy soldiers.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Bakugo asks enraged. She just threw away his personal phone. He didn’t take the phone Melusi gave him because he wanted to spend the last day with Midoriya without even thinking about her.

“I just solved any problem now and in the future. They could track you. Now give me Midoriya’s phone before they hack his,” Trish commands, holding out her hand. Katsuki scowls because he knows the Vigilante is right, but he still doesn’t like it. Reluctantly, he reaches into his boyfriend’s pocket for his phone and hands it to Trish, who repeats her earlier action.

Ivy then proceeds to make a sharp and sudden right turn, this throws two out of the 4 remaining vehicles off and they end up crashing into the corner of the building and tumbling down the street. Trish continues firing at the remaining vehicles. She is able to shoot the driver of one, causing the vehicle to crash into another parked car leaving one hostile vehicle left. As Trish aims at the last vehicle, she starts to hear a loud humming sound. She looks up at the sky, moreso at the huge crack in it, to see it glowing brightly. Electricity begins to spark as the center of it gets brighter and brighter.

“Oh shit,” is the last thing Trish says before the crack in the sky sends down a massive beam, right for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Be sure to comment, let me know what you think, and leave kudos! See you next chapter!


End file.
